


j'agripperais ta main si tu t'en vas

by un_petit_peu_de_moi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - University, M/M, Rating will go up, Sex, rating went up, some love trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/un_petit_peu_de_moi/pseuds/un_petit_peu_de_moi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neymar loves Leo and despite what Geri says, he thinks one day Leo will love him back. But Neymar has never been good at this thinking thing after all, and if things don't go quite as he imagined, it doesn't mean they can't end better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> So. Piquemar, uh. I don't know if you're reading this because you're curious or genuinely interested, but PIQUEMAR. That is all.

Leo dribbled past Gerard in training and Neymar howled for five whole minutes.

 

Unsurprisingly, Gerard stalked towards him and attacked his sides, pinching whatever patch of skin he could reach, while Neymar was busy cackling and twisting away from him. The coach yelled at them to focus, and they had to end their battle, Gerard's arms wound around his shoulders.

 

Gerard rested his chin on Neymar's head and Neymar tried to subtly shake his head to throw him off, but Gerard followed his movements perfectly.

 

Leo smiled at them. “You're both children. What time are you _mamas_ picking you up?”

 

Neymar muttered, “What about _your_ mom?” and was met with Leo's amused and condescending smile.

 

Gerard snorted and let go of him. “If you don't have a good come-back, don't make any.”

 

The coach cleared his throat and they got back to training. Neymar abandoned Gerard and Leo in favor of Dani and Rafinha, who were young and wild and playing around behind the coach's back.

 

The training session went nicely, and the locker-room was as noisy as ever.

 

Neymar caught sight of Leo, going out of the shower, hair wet and dripping, and he stalked towards him. He slipped an arm around Leo's shoulders, grinning, and quietly taking in Leo's scent. Dani said it was creepy the way he jumped on people when they were only wearing a towel, but Dani was also currently naked and singing using his phone as a mic.

 

Leo didn't protest the contact, allowing Neymar to touch him and to follow him back to his locker. He gave Neymar the quiet, affectionate smile he always had around Neymar. Neymar had once thought this was a smile that was intended for him only. Then he'd seen Leo smile that same quiet, affectionate smile to a little cousin, and he'd realized it was Leo's children smile.

 

Neymar had refused to talk to Leo for two days afterward. Until Leo had looked at him, confused and lost, and Neymar had forgiven him on the spot. Later, he had rationalized that it might be Leo's children smile, but Neymar was the only adult to whom Leo smiled like that. Gerard had snorted at the term _adult_ when Neymar had brought his findings to him later.

 

“You want to come by? I've bought a new game, I need people to try it out.” Neymar asked, mouth close to Leo's ear to make himself heard amidst the babel of the locker-room.

 

Leo nodded, “Sure.”

 

Neymar turned around, “Geri?”

 

Gerard nodded his acceptance, and motioned at Neymar's arm around Leo's shoulders with raised eyebrows.

 

Gerard wasn't very supportive of Neymar's crush on Leo. More than that – Gerard though his crush on Leo was a _'_ _childish confusion'_. This, of course, had led to Neymar making Gerard his confidant, and he would not stop until Gerard had been convinced of the genuineness and beauty of Neymar's love for Leo. Additionally, Gerard had been Leo's best friend for years, and his advice was quite useful.

 

Neymar hadn't know Gerard and Leo for that long after all. They both were a year older and studied different subjects than him. Their dorms weren't even in the same building.

 

He'd met them when he had signed up for the college football club. He remembered his first day there – his first practice had been about to start, and Neymar was running late. Dani hadn't waited for him, and once in the locker-room, Neymar had been utterly lost. He had wandered for several minutes, desperately trying to find the toilets, and had just resolved to the unthinkable and pee in the showers when he had bumped into a small man.

 

The small man had been Leo. Neymar may have drowned him into a flow questions then, trying to ask where were the toilets, and Leo had looked slightly nervous but he'd eventually put a hand on his shoulders to quiet him down, smiled, and pointed him in the direction of the toilets. Neymar swore it was Love then.

 

That, and the fact that Leo had explained to the coach that the new guy would be late. But really, if Neymar was honest with himself, it also had everything to do with Leo being a small brute, a tiny God, a lilliputian deity, who had been smiling shyly at Neymar's waving one moment, and dribbling past four defenders another. Neymar had watched from the sidelines, mesmerized and stunned, suddenly wishing to play and have this tiny man pat his head and congratulate him.

 

Dani said his metaphorical tail wagged every time Leo did so much as pat his head.

 

Gerard had been a bonus on the side, Leo's giant best-friend, who tackled Neymar at trainings and then grinned down at him, and sat on Neymar's back when Neymar tried to counterattack. Gerard was fun and played with him, and despite calling his crush on Leo delusional, he listened to Neymar's rants and never told any of it to Leo.

 

Neymar, as he was wont to do, had managed to sneak into their little duos quite fast. Really, he'd sneaked into everyone's duos quite fast. There weren't duos with Neymar, only trios. And Neymar would know no respite until he was the lead singer of all of them.

 

 

–

 

 

He was putting drinks on a trail when Gerard cornered him into the kitchen of his and Dani's shared dorm room.

 

“You're trying too hard.”

 

“I'm not. I'm acting perfectly naturally,” Neymar answered offhandedly, neatly putting the beers on the trail.

 

Gerard snorted. “You're laughing at everything Leo says. Worse, you're laughing at his _jokes_.”

 

“His jokes are funny.”

 

“No they're not. Even Leo's mom don't laugh at Leo's jokes.”

 

Neymar huffed. “Well I do, because I get him. We're made to be.”

 

“That again,” Gerard groaned.

 

Neymar glared. “What? It's true. I love Leo like I never loved anyone.”

 

“Just because it's new and different doesn't mean it's love.” Gerard sounded tired, as though they had had this argument a million time, and really, they had.

 

“Yeah how could I forget you're an expert on love.” Neymar muttered.

 

“Well, I'm--”

 

“ _Oooh_ right, your mysterious darling. The one you always brings in argument yet no one ever saw her. Him. You won't even tell me that.” He pointed his finger at Gerard, “You won't even tell me that because you don't know your crush gender because your crush is a lie!”

 

Gerard frowned at him for several seconds. “Why do you care so much about who I like?”

 

“Well two reasons,” Neymar said, holding up one finger, “either that love is a lie you use to back-up your arguments, or,” he held up another finger, “you're not lying but keeping secrets from me even though I tell you everything about my love life, which is extremely insulting, and so I chose to believe you're a dirty liar.”

 

Neymar left the room, dodging Gerard's hand reaching for his head.

 

Back in the living-room, he squished himself next to Leo on the floor, cackling as all characters on screen ganged up on Jordi.

 

Leo was focused on the game, staring at the screen. Leo hated losing, no matter the game, and when he failed to win this battle, he almost threw his controller away and slouched against the sofa.

 

Neymar grinned at him and handed him a beer. Leo threw him an annoyed look, before his eyes softened and he took the offered token.

 

“I want a rematch before I leave,” Leo said, with a playful smile on his face.

 

“Well, you can stay as long as you want. This is a curfew-free place.”

 

Leo made a non-committal noise, and considered him for a moment. He searched his face, and seemed to find what he wanted there because he smiled again.

 

“I can't. I'm busy tonight.” Leo said mysteriously, the smile at the corner of his lips suggesting Neymar should ask more.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Leo's smile spread on his face, a shy edge to his obvious happiness. “I have a date.”

 

Neymar stopped mid-movement, the can of coke against his lips.

 

“What?”

 

That wasn't Neymar's voice. The game had stopped, and Neymar realized their conversation had been eavesdropped on.

 

“Leo has a date?” There were several whooping noise and catcalls, and Jordi sighing of jealousy in the background. “Who's she?”

 

There was definitely a flush on Leo's pale skin then. Neymar stared at him dumbly, lost as to what the expected reaction was in these situations. He didn't even know the girl, it seemed unfair to be jealous, yet Neymar's stomach was churning, and he felt the childish need to grasp Leo's sleeve and tell him not to leave him behind.

 

He averted his eyes away from Leo's blushing cheeks and shining eyes, letting them wander on the TV, the wall, before they finally met Gerard's stare. Neymar blinked several times, hanging onto Gerard's undecipherable eyes while questions were thrown Leo's way.

 

Neymar jumped when Dani flicked his ear, and ruffled his hair, telling him to get beers again with a pointed stare and Neymar gladly took the offered opportunity to leave the room.

 

In the kitchen, Neymar passed water on his face, breathing deeply. He waited a few minutes before shaking his head. Sadness and self-pity weren't in his policy, and if he had to feel bad about himself, he'd do it later, in the privacy of his room.

 

He went back to the living room calmer, and the talks had drifted back to a more interesting topic – how many times could they kill Jordi in a single game? (Jordi muttered _'always the same'_ ). The blush on Leo's cheeks had disappeared, along with Leo himself a few minutes later, who took his bag and bid his farewell with a shy and hopeful look in his eyes.

 

The others followed some time later and Dani had to give Jordi a ride back to his parents' house. Gerard stayed behind.

 

Neymar slumped on the couch and Gerard sat next to him, putting a comforting hand on his thigh.

 

“If I don't really like him,” Neymar said, voice slightly hoarse, “then why am I sad?”

 

Gerard squeezed his thigh briefly.

 

“It'll pass,” he whispered.

 

Neymar had never minded much Gerard questioning his feelings. He took it as a challenge, and he knew that at the end of the day, Gerard would support him no matter what. Yet, suddenly, this short, vague sentence whose primary purpose was to comfort him made him angry, angrier than he had reasons to be.

 

“It'll pass? Because this is not real sadness, right? Because my feelings aren't real feelings, right?”

 

Gerard took his hand back, rising his hands in an appeasing gesture. “That's not what I said.”

 

“Yeah, but that's what you mean.” Neymar jumped off the couch so he had the height to glare down angrily at Gerard. “It'll pass, it'll pass quickly, because I'm not actually heartbroken and everything is just one big delusion!”

 

Gerard's eyebrow ticked, and Neymar could see he wasn't appreciating much Neymar taking his frustration out on him.

 

“Well, that's not what I said, but _yes_ that's what I think.” Neymar was about to protest but Gerard stood up, and Neymar suddenly had to look up not to break eye-contact. “There's no love in your eyes when you look at Leo. Only admiration and adoration.”

 

“Stop that! Stop telling me how I feel. You don't get to do that, nobody gets to do that,” Neymar hissed, fists clenched at his sides, and ready to go against Gerard even if he stood no chance and it was unlikely Gerard would even indulge in this fight.

 

“You're so---” Gerard stared him down for several seconds. Finally, he muttered, “you're a child.”

 

Before Neymar had the time to answer, Gerard sighed and the fight seemed to leave his body.

 

“Look, this is your life, but you're hurting yourself pointlessly. Leo doesn't see you like that, not in the slightest. He doesn't even like guys.”

 

“I could make that change.”

 

Gerard looked at him sadly, “You know it doesn't work like that.” He ruffled his hair. “I'm sorry. You're right, I'll stop discrediting your feelings. But I don't like seeing you sad.”

 

Neymar looked up at Gerard, vision partially hidden by the hand Gerard kept on his head. Gerard was looking down at him sadly and apologetically. Neymar leaned forward, letting his head fall on Gerard's chest, wrapping his arms around his torso.

 

Gerard returned the hug, holding him and Neymar breathed deeply into Gerard comforting scent.

 

“You could have told me he had a girlfriend,” he said, voice muffled against Gerard's shirt.

 

“I hoped it might end before you found out.”

 

Neymar lifted his head to smile up cheekily at Gerard, “So you thought there was a chance it wouldn't work, uh.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Gerard pulled Neymar's hood up over his head to hide his eyes.

 

Neymar leaned against Gerard's torso again, comforted by the firmness underneath, the feeling it wouldn't yield and it wouldn't fail, like a strong wall, a fortress, who couldn't be torn down, neither by the time, nor by the onslaughts. Gerard smelt musky, like stability and solidity and comfort. It had always bugged Neymar, how Gerard smelt, because the first words Neymar ever heard him say were _'_ _stink bomb!_ _'_ , before a horrendous odor had filled the locker-room after Neymar's first training.

 

Yet, Neymar supposed it wasn't that surprising, that Gerard would smell like comfort. Jokes could cheer you up and reassure you in down time, and Neymar never felt as safe as when he was laughing his heart out surrounded by friends and people he trusted.

 

Neymar sighed deeply and slowly detached himself from Gerard. He reached for his hood, to lower it, but he was stopped by Gerard. Gerard pulled on his hood, keeping it over his eyes. Neymar tried to fight against his hand, and Gerard pulled harder, until Neymar had to bend his neck.

 

They started fighting like that, Neymar pinching Gerard's sides, and kicking his shins, and Gerard trying to bend him in half. Neymar laughed as he reached for Gerard's belt, pulling his pants down to hinder his movements, and the he proceeded to shriek when Gerard took an abandoned can of beer and poured it on his head.

 

Thus began a very perilous water fight.

 

When Dani came back, 15 minutes later, Neymar was completely drenched, and the only wet spot on Gerard's clothes (minus his pants, lost in the struggle) were due to Neymar using his body as a weapon in a last-ditch effort to get Gerard wet.

 

Dani joined in the fight, and ganged up with him so they could overpower the giant and defeat him. Together, they managed to corner Gerard into the shower, letting the cold water soak him completely. Dani emptied beer cans on Gerard's head, gleefully whispering _'golden shower'_.

 

Neymar giggled safely behind Dani, taking a million pictures of Gerard drenched in water and beer, knowing perfectly well Gerard would avenge himself and looking forward to it.

 

He didn't think about Leo until he was lying on his bed. He just fell asleep.

 

 

–

 

 

“I know you don't want to be there,” Gerard said eying him doubtfully, “but you could have made an effort.”

 

Neymar looked down at himself, “I did. It took me one hour to pick my outfit.”

 

Gerard laughed, a mocking smile on his face as he messed up Neymar's perfect haircut.

 

Neymar always put thoughts into his outfits, but in this case Gerard had a point – he'd rather not to be there.

 

Leo had been dating that girl, Antonella, for two months now, and there were no signs of them breaking up. Neymar, surprisingly, didn't think about it too much, but the moments he did – when Leo rejected a night-out because he had a date – it felt like a punch to the guts, and Neymar was overcome with the fear that Leo would soon not care about him at all.

 

Gerard kept true to his words, and he hadn't said anything to Neymar about his feelings. Neymar had been the one to come to him eventually, whining about this irrational fear of abandonment and of Leo feeling bored of his presence, until Gerard had grown tired and muttered _'_ _you don't need to love someone to fear they'll leave you_ _'._

 

That's all he had said about the subject, and for some reason Neymar had found comfort in these words.

 

Still, tonight, Antonella was having a party at her flat, and she'd told Leo to invite a few of his friends. Neymar had felt unreasonably happy that Leo would invite _him_ , that annoying freshman who'd been following him around like a puppy for months.

 

Gerard had picked him up, and Neymar had fidgeted in front of the door, wishing Antonella wouldn't be as pretty as Leo said, she wouldn't be as benevolent as Leo said, maybe she wouldn't be at all, maybe there would a big zit on her nose.

 

Leo had opened the door and introduced them to Antonella, and there were no zits on her face. She was nicely dressed, nicely perfumed. She had seemed surprised by Neymar's outfit but she had smiled and it hadn't looked mean. Also, she had laughed at a joke Neymar made, but she hadn't laughed at Gerard's joke a few minutes later, and that meant a lot, too.

 

Leo didn't stand too close, but he didn't stand too far, and he didn't smile too much but he smiled, and he leaned into her when she leaned into him. It was discreet, and it could almost have been nothing, but the few months Neymar had known Leo were enough for Neymar to recognize it was something.

 

There was _something_ , where Neymar had hoped to see nothing.

 

Yet, Neymar watched Leo, sitting next to her, watched them interact and watched Leo smile shyly when one of the guys congratulated him. He watched, and he couldn't feel mad.

 

He felt a hand on his hair, messing his hair. Neymar looked up from were he was sitting against the wall and met Gerard's eyes. Gerard sat down next to him and took Neymar's drink out of his hand.

 

“So,” Gerard said, looking straight in front of him at Antonella leading a shy Leo into dancing.

 

Neymar turned his head too, watching the scene unfold. That was cute, and Leo seemed to be actually trying to follow her steps.

 

“He likes her.”

 

Gerard hummed.

 

“He never liked me.”

 

Gerard didn't say anything.

 

“She likes him too.” Then Neymar scrunched up his nose in disgust and turned to Gerard, “She laughs at his jokes!”

 

Gerard finally turned towards him and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Nobody laughs at Leo's jokes, they aren't funny,” Neymar exclaimed.

 

Gerard burst out laughing, slapping his thigh.

 

Neymar huffed and pulled his knees against his chest, resting his arms on them.

 

“I thought I'd be jealous,” he said pensively.

 

“You're not?”

 

Neymar shrugged. “I don't know. I thought I'd be jealous of the attention he gave her but--- it's not the same. The attention he gives her isn't the same. And if I went there right now and interrupted their moment, Leo would let me. And she'd smile.” Neymar grimaced and turned to Gerard again, “I know that, I tried several times.”

 

“Of course you did.”

 

Neymar turned back to the couple, resting his head on his crossed arms. They both watched silently as Leo whispered something in her ear, and she laughed and whispered something back. They were close as they danced, but not inappropriate, just swaying lightly to the music.

 

“You really think he won't lose interest in me?” Neymar asked, voice quiet, and even to his own ears he sounded like a child.

 

“How could he? You're an annoying pain in the ass. You're impossible to ignore ; he'll start limping in a few years because of you.”

 

Neymar burst out laughing, trying to elbow Gerard in different places of his body.

 

Gerard dodged and handed his drink back to him after taking a sip. “Come on, show me some of these Brazilian moves,” he said as he stood up and extended a hand to him. “That dance floor is dead expect for these two love-birds and it's starting to get uncomfortable.”

 

A 'dance floor' had been improvised in the middle of Antonella's living-room, and Neymar followed Gerard there after downing his beer in one go.

 

He drank too many beers in one go.

 

He had had a weird feeling in his stomach all night, being filled with the sentiment that things would go on just the way they were. He couldn't find it in himself to be jealous, he couldn't find it in himself to be angry. He was feeling mostly fine, feeling better than when he had first come in, and he didn't know what to make of that.

 

It felt as though Gerard had been right, with his _'adoration isn't the same as love'_ nonsense. Whatever it was, it still was an important enough feeling that Neymar went all up in Leo's face to make sure he wasn't forgotten, but not important enough that he felt like crying when Leo walked away.

 

Neymar was confused and he didn't like confusion, but he found it tasted better with some beers to drown the feeling.

 

He hadn't drank _that much_ though, and there were no reason for him to be swaying the way he did. He bumped into Gerard's back and held onto it like a lifeline.

 

“Geri, the ground's moving under my feet,” he whined, sticking to Gerard's firm and steady back.

 

“How much did you drink?”

 

Neymar shrugged. “Dunno. Gimme another and I'll start counting from there.”

 

Gerard turned over, causing Neymar's arms to slip and Neymar stumbled forward straight into his chest.

 

“I think it's time to take you back.”

 

Neymar whined. “Why are you so serious?” He lifted his head from where it was smashed against Gerard's torso, “Why aren't you drunk too? Not that I'm drunk personally,” he added quickly.

 

“I'm driving,” Gerard answered, and he proceeded to pull Neymar towards the door. Neymar protested, moving wildly, and ended up with his back to Gerard, Gerard's arms under his armpits and Neymar's heels dragging on the floor.

 

He slurred his goodbye to Antonella and Leo, but kept pestering Gerard all the way to his car. Everything went by in a blur, but Neymar thought he might have had a brief affair with the window.

 

Gerard took them back to his own dorm room and dragged him to a bed.

 

“That Leo's room?” Neymar asked, trying to look around despite his blurry vision, “ _Noooooooo_. Where's Leo gonna sleep?”

 

“He's staying the night at Antonella's.” Neymar tried to get away but Gerard kept catching his arms and pining his legs down. “Stop moving.”

 

Gerard took off his shoes and his hipster glasses, and tried to tuck him under the cover. But Neymar didn't want to sleep. Neymar felt alive, he had the fever, he still wanted to dance and have fun. Although he couldn't even sit up, butting against Gerard's wall-like body.

 

He tried biting and Gerard hissed, taking his arms and pining them down, then sitting on his hips. Neymar wriggled under him with no success. Neymar bucked up his hips again, but he couldn't move, and Gerard's head was close but not close enough that he could lift his head to bite him.

 

Neymar giggled.

 

“Hey Geri. D'you want to have sex?” Neymar bucked up some more. A good night always ended with an orgasm, and Gerard smelt nice. “I'll suck your dick and all.”

 

Gerard froze above him, and he took that opportunity to free his arms and wrap them around Gerard's neck, aiming a kiss at his lips. Except Gerard had two pair of lips it seemed, and Neymar kissed the wrong one. He dragged his mouth down, feeling the beard burn against his lips, and finally he felt plump lips under his, before he was roughly pushed down, Gerard pinning him down again by his shoulders.

 

“Neymar,” Gerard growled, and the sound went straight to Neymar's crotch.

 

Gerard didn't seem to want to fuck, and Neymar laughed, taking it as a challenge. He managed to wrap his legs around Gerard's waist, flushing their bodies together. Gerard was still holding his chest down, but Neymar was free to rub his groin against him.

 

A teacher had said to him once _'freedom is an illusion'_ , and soon enough Gerard had turned him over, Neymar helpless as he was manhandled into lying on his stomach. Gerard sat on his ass and ordered, “Stop that Neymar.”

 

Neymar whined, “Come on, it'll be fun.” He wriggled a bit and began chanting _'sex sex sex sex'_ in hope it would blow Gerard's mind and make him see the light. Having sex with him would be the best decision of Gerard's life, and even it wasn't, now Neymar was too curious to let it go.

 

“No it won't. I'm not touching you, you--” Neymar kept wriggling and Gerard put a hand on his neck, “Stop,” he hissed. “Neymar, you're drunk, you can't walk straight, _I'm not touching you_.”

 

“I can do the touching,” Neymar's voice was muffled against the pillow. Still, he stopped wriggling, stilling under Gerard.

 

He listened to Gerard breath heavily behind him, and after what felt like a very long minute, Gerard released him slowly and got up. Neymar turned over lazily, and tried to throw puppy eyes in his direction, blindly for he couldn't see Gerard's head. After a while he realized his eyes were closed, and he opened them to find Gerard staring down at him.

 

Neymar tried the puppy eyes again, and fully intended to woo Gerard with dirty talk. What came out was, “But what do I do if Geri leaves me behind too?”

 

Gerard looked like he didn't know what to say.

 

“ _Geriiiiiii_.” Neymar whined, dragging the _i_ as long as he could, until he was breathless and gasping.

 

Gerard raised his hand and put it gently over Neymar's eyes. “ _Shh,_ ” he whispered, and Neymar suddenly felt sleepy, “Nobody's leaving you, so calm down.”

 

Gerard's hand was so large, and it covered his eyes completely. Neymar's body felt heavy now, and numb, and Neymar didn't fee like moving at all. Gerard's voice was low and it wrapped Neymar's mind in fuzziness.

 

The warm hand left his face, and it ruffled his hair gently. He heard steps going quietly to the door.

 

“Night Geri”, he slurred, so quietly he wasn't sure he was heard before the door closed.

 

Neymar felt fuzzy and comfortable. He took a big breath in, and remembered absentmindedly that these were the sheets Leo slept in. They smelt like him.

 

Before falling asleep, he thought he liked the smell of Geri better.

 

 

–

 

 

The pillow was moving, and Neymar groaned, burying his face against it.

 

The pillow stilled. Then it grew arms, and fingers, and they started poking his ears.

 

“Pillow, stop,” Neymar mumbled, voice muffled against the pillow's fabric.

 

The pillow's voice rumbled deep and echoed directly inside Neymar, “Cover, you stink.”

 

Arms and fingers, Neymar could understand, but the voice sounded a lot like Gerard's. And thinking about it, flesh-pillow were not a thing.

 

Neymar opened his eyes, little slits as his eyelashes were stuck together. He was met with a large expanse of white, and realized his head was resting on Gerard's t-shirt-clad chest.

 

Neymar moved his legs around, and belatedly realized that he wasn't wearing any pants. Or any shirts or any underwear for that matter. He was completely naked, pressed again Gerard, in Gerard's bed and _shit_.

 

He jerked away, wrapping the sheets around him and looking at Gerard wide-eyed. Had they fucked? They probably had, Neymar was naked, and there were no other reasons for him to be naked in Gerard's bed.

 

Neymar's heart was beating fast, overcome with dread. Neymar had probably used Gerard to get off and feel better, and they had sex and now Gerard would feel too awkward around him and it wouldn't be like usual and they'd start drifting away until they weren't friends anymore, and Neymar seriously needed to do something about that irrational fear of abandonment because it was getting out of hand.

 

Neymar distantly heard his name being called, before there was a hand on his shoulder, and Neymar looked up into Gerard's eyes. Gerard had sat up on the bed, and he didn't look like he was about to run away so maybe Neymar still had a chance.

 

“Did we have sex?” Neymar asked pointlessly because of course they did, Neymar had had enough one-night stands to know what these scenes meant.

 

“No.” That stopped Neymar's mid-freak out. “We didn't have sex so calm down a bit Ney.”

 

Gerard's voice was firm and unwavering, and Gerard wasn't a liar.

 

“Try to think rationally : do you feel like you had sex the night before?” Then Gerard pointed to himself, “Do _I_ look like I had sex the night before? I'm still wearing pajamas.”

 

Neymar looked at him doubtfully, “You might be a pervert who doesn't even strip when he has sex because you just want to put it in.” Neymar wriggled his ass and squinted, “You didn't put it in.”

 

Gerard rolled his eyes, “Of course I didn't.”

 

“But if we didn't have sex, why am I naked?”

 

“You don't remember anything from last night?” Gerard asked, and Neymar tried to remember. He distinctly recalled Gerard dragging him to Leo's room, and Neymar thought he felt asleep there. For some reason, he recalled thinking about Gerard's smell before falling asleep.

 

“You took me to Leo's bedroom.” Neymar blinked, “This is your room though.”

 

“You don't remember what happened afterward?” Gerard frowned, “Do you sleepwalk? You woke me up a few hours later, completely naked and sneaked into my bed. I tried to shake you off but by the time I fully realized what was happening, you were already asleep and I didn't want to deal with your drunk ass again.”

 

Neymar's breathing slowed down, and his heart calmed as he listened to Gerard. Neymar didn't remember this, but he trusted Gerard's words for what they were, and as his mind cleared he realized he truly didn't feel like he had sex the night before.

 

He turned on his back, sighing deeply.

 

“Shit, I'm stupid.” He peeked up at Gerard, “Of course Geri wouldn't want to fuck me.”

 

Neymar didn't expect the flash of disappointment in his stomach, and the irrational thought of _'why wouldn't Geri want me?'_ The feeling made his heart beat faster, and Neymar incredulously thought there might still be some alcohol left in his body.

 

Gerard frowned, “It's not about wanting to fuck you or not.”

 

Neymar raised an eyebrow, and looked at Gerard questioningly.

 

“It's about you being drunk and me being sober.”

 

“Yeah, but I was the one coming onto you.” Neymar frowned, “Wasn't I?”

 

Gerard stared at him for some seconds, then he laid down suddenly. He hovered above him, and held his cheeks in one hand, squeezing them. “You know fucking a drunk person is taking advantage right? Even if you're the one coming onto me,” Gerard squished his cheeks harder, making Neymar close his eyes, “You know that right?”

 

“Ye', ye',” Neymar said, talking difficulty through his squished cheeks. He tried to bat Gerard away, until Gerard let go of his cheeks and pinched them. Neymar kept his eyes closed, and tried to change the subject, “But I mean, I should have known anyway because Geri wouldn't want to fuck me even if I was sober.”

 

Gerard didn't answer. Neymar felt him, hovering above him, breathing close to his face and his musky scent filling his nose. Neymar waited, but still there was no answer. He opened his eyes slowly, and Gerard was staring straight at him, his eyes intent and serious and determined.

 

“Geri?” Neymar murmured, pinned on the bed by Gerard's stare.

 

“What if I said I would?” Gerard's voice was low, breath puffing on Neymar's face and eyes devoid of doubts. Neymar's brain froze. "What if I say I would have fucked you had you been sober?"

 

Neymar couldn't be sure his heart hadn't stopped, and he stared at Gerard but he couldn't be sure he was actually seeing him. He could barely process his words, he could barely process Gerard sighing and getting up. He could barely process the door closing and the distant thought of _'wait don't go'_. He could barely process anything, and he could do nothing but lay helplessly as his brain came up with forbidden thoughts of beard, big hands, and musky scent.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. Uh, well the rating did not go up. But it will ! Also it's unnecessarily angsty, but I hope I still managed to keep it light-hearted because damn.  
> At any rate, enjoy, hopefully?

Neymar had never given Gerard much thought.

 

Gerard had been there for as long as Neymar had been in college. He'd been a constant, and he could never think of Gerard without thinking of Leo. And if he thought of Leo, it was love and romance and his heart beating faster. It took several months and Gerard looming over his naked body for Neymar to entertain the thought of _Gerard,_ on his own.

 

Gerard was a friend. Gerard made funny jokes and he played pranks on everyone. He joked around but he was serious as soon as he stepped on a pitch, and then he became an unforgiving wall that nobody could get behind. He was also the one that towered over everyone when fights exploded, and he protected Leo when Leo was fouled, and sometimes, Neymar realized, he protected Neymar too. He also listened to Neymar's rants about Leo, and he was always willing to hang out no matter the day or the hour.

 

 _At the very least_ , Gerard was a friend.

 

Neymar had never taken the time to think of him as anything else. He'd met Gerard just a few hours after meeting Leo, but it was already a few hours too late, because by then Neymar had already fell madly in love. Except now his love was crumbling and Neymar was left wondering if he'd ever loved Leo at all, and what did it mean then that he still looked up to Leo with all his heart and all his mind, and he never ever wanted Leo to look _down_ on him.

 

Gerard had looked down at him, when he was hovering above him in his bed, saying _'what if I said I would have fucked you?'_

 

And now Neymar was thinking about Gerard every day, questioning what they had. In itself, that statement was nothing, and maybe Gerard only wanted to fuck – there were a lot people who wanted to fuck Neymar, he was very fuckable, and if he was to Geri's taste then he could only compliment his taste.

 

But Gerard didn't seem the type to lust after his friends, and if Gerard had a crush on him then it was something else entirely. That brought many questions, the first one being how long. Had Gerard ever considered him a friend, or had there be no transitory period, and he'd went straight from acquaintances to love interest?

 

Neymar's brain wasn't made to deal with such emotional turmoil, and he was spacing out more than usual in classes and in training.

 

“Watch out!”

 

Neymar ducked just in time to avoid a ball smashing into his head. Dani called him out on his carelessness and Neymar tried to focus back to practices. He kept stealing glances at Gerard (and Leo, because they were always together). He was distracted, and Dani had noticed it, though he thankfully thought this was Neymar drinking in the sight of Leo.

 

Gerard hadn't acted any differently afterward. Neymar had slipped out of his bed and he'd tried to discreetly go back to his dorm. Neymar had tried to positively fuse into the wall, sliding against it in his effort not to be seen as Gerard sipped his coffee and looked at him unimpressed, a smile playing in his lips.

 

At the very least, all this drama drove his attention away from Leo's own relationship, which Neymar was still madly confused about. One, because was he so _desperate_ for attention that he'd mistake admiration for love? And two, he really didn't want Gerard to smirk at him and say _'I told you so'_.

 

Dani pulled him out of the trajectory of yet another ball that may well have broken his nose.

 

“What's up with you?” He asked, worry written in his features and _ah_ , Dani was a really good friend too.

 

Should Neymar also reconsider his view on him? He tried to imagine Dani kissing him and it made his stomach twist so hard he felt like throwing up.

 

“Nothing,” he muttered.

 

Dani didn't push, but he looked at him meaningfully and Neymar knew he wasn't buying any of his lies.

 

Dani was a good friend, his childhood friend, the one who'd helped him fit in, and Neymar trusted him dearly. Dani's words meant a lot to him, and that's why he decided to talk to him after training.

 

Back in their dorm, he waited for Dani to sit next to him on the couch before talking.

 

“Say Dani,” he stole a quick glance to check that he had his undivided attention, “do you think Geri like me?”

 

Dani snorted, “Of course he likes you ; everyone likes you. The only persons who hate you are the defenders you made fun of. Which actually makes a lot people.” Dani threw him a sympathetic look, “You're going to get killed one day.”

 

“I'll use your body as a shield. But I mean, do you think he likes _likes_ me?”

 

“Romantically?”

 

Neymar nodded.

 

“ _No no no no no_ ,” Dani shook his head vigorously.

 

Neymar was probably more offended than he had reasons to be, “Why are you so quick? I mean, why wouldn't he like me? Plenty of people like me.”

 

Dani considered him for an instant, and Neymar could see he was now seriously thinking about it.

 

“Geri… He treats you with a lot of-- _indulgence_. But, then again,” Dani looked confused, “we all do.”

 

Neymar frowned, more puzzled by Dani's answer than anything else. He doubted the appropriate conclusion was that all his friends secretly wanted to bang him.

 

“But he's been saying he had a crush for months, and nobody knows who it is.”

 

“Aren't you the one who claimed he made that up just to annoy you?” Dani shrugged, “Geri isn't the type to stay idle. If he wants someone, he'll go for it. I think if he doesn't have a date by now, it means he was rejected.”

 

Neymar frowned some more and slumped back into the couch. Gerard did seem like the type to take matters in his own hand. But was there any point pursuing someone already in love?

 

He was suddenly struck by the thought that in this case, taking matters in his own hands would mean ending Neymar's crush on Leo. It was a hideous thought, and Neymar felt suddenly sick as he wondered whether Gerard being so adamant about his non-crush on Leo had just been a way to get what _he_ wanted.

 

He got less sleep that night than when Leo had told him about his girlfriend.

 

 

–

 

 

They had only been together for three months and yet Leo and Antonella already wanted to live together.

 

Leo had told them he was moving in Antonella's flat with a dreamy and shy smile on his face and Neymar had had to repress a whine. Leo was moving out of the dorm room, out of the building that were just next to Neymar's dorm, he was moving so far away, out of Neymar's reach. Neymar had stood frozen for a whole minute before feeling a reassuring hand on his nape. He'd looked up into clear blue eyes and Gerard had leaned down and whispered in his ear _it's going to be fine_.

 

Neymar still didn't know what to think of his and Gerard's relationship, but the hand was big and warm against his nape, and Neymar had leaned into the touch, subtly sniffing Gerard in.

 

 _It's going be fine_.

 

Neymar told himself Leo wasn't abandoning him any more than he was abandoning his other friends. It wasn't _abandonment_ , it was just settling down, and Leo still smiled at Neymar fondly in training. And Neymar would still have Dani and Rafa and Geri.

 

Except.

 

Except Neymar still didn't know what Gerard wanted from him. He still didn't know whether Gerard had been listening to his rants about Leo for his own benefit, if he had wanted Neymar to be single and available since the beginning. And more than that _,_ Neymar thought about what would happen if he said no. If it turned out he didn't want Gerard in _this_ way, what would Gerard do? Neymar was scared Gerard would simply stop being with him, he'd stop being his friend. And that mere thought was enough to paralyze him so completely he couldn't even manage to think about whether he _did_ like Gerard in this way.

 

Every time he tried to review his own feelings, he ended up filled with dread and a sense of doom, and Neymar hated that, hated feeling anything but fine and happy. He wasn't made to despair and so he ended up not thinking.

 

Not thinking had always served him well in life, and it was with a peaceful mind that he had agreed to help Leo move out of his dorm room.

 

Neymar mostly carried light objects out while Gerard and Leo took care of the heavy stuff – until a tall passerby had offered his help and replaced Leo, because as strong as Leo was for his height, the difference in size between him and Gerard led to the furniture being dangerously unsteady.

 

In the end Neymar was sweaty – not because of the effort of moving objects around, but because of Dani and Gerard, who had started chasing him around when they'd realized he was barely participating. He had been sentenced to doing fifty push-ups with Gerard sitting on his back, and only managed two before deciding he was dead. They still had him do twenty more – without the heavy weight on his back – and Neymar had sweated all the water of his body.

 

When all was said and done, Leo had smiled widely at them and looked up at Gerard with affection in his eyes, about to say his goodbye, and Neymar had quickly escaped to use Gerard's shower before anything could happen. Leo wasn't dying, he wasn't even leaving, he'd be at training tomorrow, and it was hard enough as it was, he didn't need to witness any of this.

 

When he came back out, the flat was empty of people, except for Gerard watching TV on his own. Neymar sat down heavily next to him. Gerard was sitting in the middle of the couch, and Neymar had to squeeze himself next to him, their shoulders touching.

 

They hadn't been alone together in a while. Ever since _that_ morning actually. Not that they'd been tense around each other, but Neymar hadn't sought Gerard out ever since, and they never met just the two of them.

 

They sat in silence for a while, and despite all that was happening and Neymar unwanted worries, it felt nice. He hadn't been alone with Gerard in a few weeks, and sitting next to him like that, Neymar realized how relaxing being with him was. Even with the silence, there was still Gerard's shoulder against his own, his even breathing, his musky scent. Neymar felt calmer than he had in weeks.

 

Calm enough that without meaning to, he had started talking.

 

“Is that why you wanted me to back off Leo?” In the corner of his eyes, Neymar saw Gerard turn his head towards him, but Neymar kept staring at the TV, his voice even and feeling strangely peaceful. “Because you wanted me to--- because you wanted _me_.”

 

He saw Gerard frown, and Neymar waited.

 

“You think I tried to sabotage your relationship with Leo because I wanted to have a chance with you?”

 

Neymar opened his mouth, instinctively wanting to deny it because said like that, it sounded mean. But that was exactly what Neymar was implying, that was exactly what he had wanted to know – whether Gerard had listened to him and borne with him because it might benefit him or because he genuinely cared about Neymar.

 

So Neymar shut him mouth and nodded.

 

“No.” Gerard's voice was firm, unwavering, leaving no space for doubt or hesitation. “No, of course not. I just didn't want you to be hurt. I could see you didn't love him, and I knew he didn't love you. I thought if you realized it by yourself you would be less hurt than--” Gerard gestured to his half-empty flat, “if events forced it upon you. **”**

 

Neymar's throat felt dry. There was a weight lifting off his shoulders, one less thing to worry about. Because if Gerard said he genuinely cared about Neymar, then that was true. Neymar trusted his words, and he'd never had any reason to doubt them.

 

He must have been right since the beginning – Neymar had probably never loved Leo the way a lover did. Neymar had ended up hurting after all, but he thought even if he'd trusted Gerard's words from the beginning, even if he had been convinced there was nothing but friendship between Leo and him, he would still feel hurt today, when Leo moved out and Gerard's flat was only half of what it had been before.

 

“And if--- if I told you no. If I told you no, would you stop hanging out with me?” Neymar's voice didn't feel as even as it was before, and he gripped his shorts tightly. His heart was beating away in his chest, and he couldn't look Gerard in the eyes.

 

“No.” Again that deep, unwavering voice. And then a softer tone, “But you don't have to tell me no because I'm not asking you anything. You don't need to give me answers – I'm your friend no matter what.”

 

Neymar felt himself breathe more easily, his fists unclenching and then Gerard talked to him so softly Neymar felt like a wary animal about to run away.

 

“Why are you always so scared of people leaving you?”

 

Neymar tensed, his back straight and posture stiff. He was ready to answer curtly, because this wasn't something Neymar had ever acknowledged publicly, and even if it was currently glaringly obvious to any of his friends, it was none of their concern. Neymar was a joyful guy, and that was all he wanted to be.

 

But as he turned his head towards Gerard, ready to answer coldly, he saw the concern in his eyes and all his anger died on his tongue. He looked down, and slouched back into the couch.

 

“I don't know. I don't think there's any reason, it's— it's always been like this.”

 

Gerard didn't say anything for a while, and Neymar stubbornly stared at the ground. Until a large hand went to his head, ruffling his hair gently.

 

“Aw, _juninho_ , don't worry, Daddy promises he'll stay with you forever.”

 

There was no meanness in Gerard's voice, only warmth and fondness, and Neymar started smiling despite himself.

 

“Just like Mom stayed with Daddy until she found a better man?”

 

“Mom…? Wait, is Leo the mom in this scenario?”

 

Neymar wiggled his eyebrows, “I don't know Daddy, you tell me if you ever tried to get dirty with Mom.”

 

Gerard groaned as he was most likely assaulted by the thought of him and Leo together, and that was it. All the tension between them in the past month went away. Neymar was guffawing loudly, white teeth flashing, and he felt at ease.

 

Gerard slapped the back of his head, and rested his hand there after the playful blow. As they quieted down and focused on watching TV, he started scratching his scalp with his short nails, and it felt so comfortable that Neymar had to repress a contented sigh. He slouched further into the couch, leaning back into the touch. Gerard didn't withdraw his hand for the longest time, kept it there as they watched cartoons.

 

At some point, after the night had overtaken any ray of lights, Neymar moved his leg, ever so slightly, until his thigh was pressed again Gerard's, and he could feel the heat radiating off of his body. Their legs were touching and Neymar rubbed his calf against Gerard's, his freshly shaven skin brushing against thick hairs.

 

Neymar had no idea why he was doing this. It was a pleasant feeling.

 

 

–

 

 

Everything felt better after he talked to Gerard.

 

He stopped being scared of what would happen _if_ , and that allowed him to actually start thinking.

 

Except he didn't start with thoughts. He started with laying awake in his bed one morning, a boner in his pajama pants for no conceivable reason. Neymar sneaked a hand down, and as usual he let his mind wander to whatever struck his fancy.

 

He'd talked to Gerard merely days before, and the feeling of Gerard's hairy calf brushing against his was still fresh in his memory, and his brain latched onto it. His hand stuttered around his dick when the sensation was pushed back to the front of his mind. And then it was a musky scent, a hard body against his back, long arms wrapping against his shoulders, blue eyes and a booming laugh. A weight sitting on his stomach and pinning him down.

 

It was also a beard, rubbing against his neck, against his hands, and Neymar had never kissed someone with a beard before. Without realizing it, he'd started jerking off in earnest, his heart thundering away in his chest as he kept thinking about everything he knew about Gerard, kept wondering what his beard would feel like burning his skin, and how his eyes would look like boring into his as they were about to kiss.

 

He thought about Gerard's hands, and how big they were, and he came.

 

He didn't move for the next few minutes, eyes wide staring at the ceiling without seeing it, panting and chest heaving, hand still wrapped around his softening shaft.

 

Friends were friends and Neymar had never been attracted to any of his friends before. He'd certainly never jerked off to the thought of any of them – and yet Rafinha was hailed as a God by a lot of people and Marc looked like he had been chiseled in marble.

 

He knew sexual attraction meant nothing, but friendship had always prevented him from feeling it. But now, imagining big hands on his ribs, imagining blue eyes staring into his, friendship could do nothing to save Neymar's heart.

 

 

–

 

 

Ever since their talk, they also seemed to have grown closer. As in, physically closer.

 

They sat next to each other on Gerard's couch, their thighs touching. There were lingering touches and hands brushing as they walked. An arm around his shoulder and Gerard hugging him a tad longer during training. They'd always been tactile with each other, yet this closeness was unmistakably new.

 

Gerard seemed to have taken Neymar brushing their calves together as some sort of signal, and Neymar thought it may actually have been one. He still hadn't recovered from the fact he had jerked off to the thought of Gerard. In fact, he had so badly recovered from it that he had done it again, and again. And so when Gerard sat too close and if he rested a hand on his laps, Neymar didn't say anything and he quietly enjoyed the weight and warmness of Gerard's hand on his thigh.

 

They were currently in Gerard's dorm. Neymar was often there since Leo moved out. He told Gerard it was to keep him company, but privately Neymar knew he just liked being alone with him. That was when he got the most handsy, and Neymar liked that, too.

 

Gerard was sitting on the couch, legs wide open and Neymar was on the floor, slumped against the couch between his calves. They were playing FIFA and they were so far evenly matched.

 

Gerard started talking, but their eyes didn't stray away from the game.

 

“By the way, Leo's staying here tonight. Antonella is having a sleepover party with her friends.”

 

Neymar nodded.“How mature of him, giving his girlfriend some space,” he said dreamily.

 

“Yeah, no, he's just awkward around girls. He's running away.”

 

Neymar frowned and paused the game, throwing his head back on the couch to look at Gerard upside down. His head fit just right between Gerard's open thighs, and Neymar tried very hard not to think about how close to his crotch he actually was. He wondered if Gerard was thinking the same. (He hoped he was)

 

“Still, Leo is very mature,” he said a bit petulantly, more out of contradiction than anything else.

 

Gerard raised an eyebrow, “Mature? Weren't you there this morning when he kicked the ball by himself in a corner for five minutes because the coach didn't want to award him a foul?”

 

Gerard looked down at him pointedly, and Neymar snapped his head back to the TV.

 

“Yeah, well. _Still_. I mean.”

 

Gerard laughed and ruffled his hair. Neymar shook his head wildly to dislodge his hand, finally deciding to unpause the game while Gerard's hand was busy and using that to his advantage to score a goal. After that he scored goals after goals with a vengeance.

 

Gerard protested loudly, his legs moving restlessly around Neymar, and he felt one calf press against his shoulder. A strong calf, muscly but lean, and Neymar had the urge to touch it and feel the muscles tense under his fingers.

 

He reached a hand up and pulled sharply on some hairs. Five minutes later, Gerard was sitting on his back triumphantly.

 

 

–

 

 

They were at training and Neymar was distracted.

 

They had played around, he and Gerard, as usual. Neymar had lost, and to escape Gerard's hold, he had decided to crouch down and crawl on the ground. Alas, he had been caught, and Gerard had rolled him over and tickled him mercilessly, Neymar kicking the air and trying to throw him off, laughing hysterically and gasping for air.

 

Gerard hadn't stopped tickling until Leo had pointed out that Neymar was dying. When Gerard's hands had left his sides, Neymar could do nothing more but lie on his side, panting as he tried to breathe again. Leo had went away, laughing, but Gerard hadn't moved from atop of him. He had kept sitting on him, a wide victorious grin on his face. Neymar had flinched and closed his eyes when Gerard lifted a hand, anticipating a new onslaught on his ticklish flanks.

 

It didn't come. Instead, there had been a gentle touch against his cheek, and Neymar had opened his eyes to see Gerard hover above him, staring at the path he traced with his fingers. Neymar had wanted to open his mouth and say something, break the tension because they were in training and now was not the time. But there were shivers all over his body as Gerard caressed his cheeks.

 

It was a fleeting touch, and Gerard had quickly withdrawn his hand, except doing so he'd let it trail against his skin. His fingers had brushed against his earlobe, and Neymar had tensed, a soft moan leaving his lips.

 

Gerard froze above him, and Neymar had stubbornly stared at the ground, a blush darkening his cheeks. None of them had moved for several seconds, until finally, _finally_ Gerard seemed to shake out of his reverie and he stood up, freeing Neymar in the process.

 

Gerard had jogged back to where Leo was and just like that, he'd went back to training. Neymar had stayed on the ground for some seconds more before slowly sitting up, trying to gather his wits.

 

Neymar's ears were sensitive, and now he was distracted.

 

They were in opposite team in the training match, and Neymar wasn't focused enough, and he kept being taken down by Gerard. He found himself on the ground once again near the goal, Claudio throwing the ball back into the game before extending a hand towards him.

 

“You're distracted today,” Claudio said as he lifted him up.

 

Neymar groaned in answer, but Claudio didn't let it go.

 

“Is Gerard troubling you?” Neymar's head snapped to Claudio, wide-eyed, and Claudio smiled, “Your crush is quite obvious.”

 

“I don't have a crush on Geri!” Neymar said indignantly.

 

“You do,” Claudio said simply. “I'm the goalkeeper, it's my role to know these things.”

 

Neymar frowned, “No it's not.”

 

“Well, you know, during a 90 minutes match I touch the ball approximately 5 minutes. I have to keep myself occupied. So I observe, and your crush on Geri now is as obvious as the one you had on Leo before.”

 

Neymar squinted his eyes, trying to fight against the flush creeping up his neck. “Not true.”

 

Claudio snorted. “Well if you ask me, that's a healthier crush to have. Best luck and everything.”

 

“Nobody's asking you, old man.” Neymar muttered, and before Claudio could answer he said louder, “Are you so wise because of old age?”

 

Claudio pushed him, “You better get back to position because Jordi is glaring at you and he looks on the verge of an aneurysm.”

 

Neymar winced when he did turn to see Jordi glare, and he quickly ran back to the left wing. He passed Gerard running back to his position, and received a big slap on his ass for his efforts. He didn't have the time to turn over and yelp though, because Jordi was looking straight at him and shaking his head, looking for all the world as though Neymar's non-involvment in the game was made to personally hurt him.

 

Neymar offered Jordi an apologetic smile, and while Jordi muttered _always the same_ Neymar took the time to look back at Gerard. He was grinning at him and Neymar's ass still stung from where his hand had connected with his flesh.

 

So what if he had a crush on Geri anyway?

 

 

–

 

 

College was nice but Neymar hated exams.

 

Dani had left some hours ago, and Neymar was sitting on the couch, surrounded in a sea of papers and lessons, laptop haphazardly perched on the armrest and Neymar felt he was meant for bigger things than cramming.

 

He kept reading the same sentence over and over again, cursing himself for not knowing how to take notes properly.

 

He was interrupted from his self-pity when the door opened and a deep voice boomed, “Daddy's here!”

 

Neymar recognized that voice, and sure enough he turned his head to see Gerard taking in the sight of him, raising a quizzical eyebrow at the number of books around him.

 

Gerard came up behind the couch, and loomed over him. “You know how to read?”

 

“Ha-ha,” Neymar deadpanned.

 

He gestured to the glasses perched on Neymar's nose, “Do these things make you smarter?”

 

“It puts me in the right spirit,” Neymar said defensively.

 

Gerard put his hands on both sides of Neymar's head and held it, saying gravely “Science, knowledge, power.” Then he took the glasses off his face and whispered, “ _Void_ ”.

 

He tried to repeat the motion several times while Neymar tried to bat his hands away. He finally managed to snatch the glasses and shoved them on Gerard's face.

 

“Ah, even with glasses, you still look dumb Geri,” he said sympathetically.

 

Gerard threw the glasses off.

 

“Hey!” And then as Gerard's hands seemed to be reaching for him, he yelled a bit more high-pitched, “ _Hey_!”

 

Gerard tried to drag his body off the couch, and Neymar started wrestling him, fighting hard to keep his spot on the couch. Gerard tickled his sides briefly and Neymar giggled, but he managed to escape the touch and pull on Gerard's hair. He thought he might get the upper-hand of this fight when suddenly there were two hands on his waist, and next thing he knew Neymar had been thrown over Gerard's shoulder.

 

“Shit, Geri!” Neymar kicked the air, bracing his arms on Gerard's back to stay as upright as he could.

 

He struggled a bit too hard and Gerard lost his balance, tumbling and falling face-first on the ground – except really, Neymar was there to cushion his fall.

 

Neymar groaned loudly as he hit the hard floor, his back arching up momentarily under the shock.

 

“You dumb giant,” he whined, even though their fall had more to do with his flailing than anything else.

 

He tried to move his legs to kick Gerard, but found it impossible as Gerard was actually laying between them. He could try to back-heel his calves, but that felt like too much trouble.

 

Gerard way laying flat against him, head resting on Neymar's chest, and once the pain in his back had subsided, Neymar belatedly noticed that his own head had been cushioned by something. He moved his head a bit, and realized that Gerard had actually sneaked a hand behind his skull as they were falling to keep it from hitting the ground.

 

If he thought about it, it was a reasonable move, because hits on the head could be dangerous, but Neymar couldn't help the flutters in his belly as he thought about it.

 

Gerard finally moved, bracing himself on his elbows. He looked down at Neymar, and slowly started to take his palm out from under his head. Neymar stared straight at him, Gerard's baby blue eyes staring back, intense and focused. Fingers brushed against his ear as Gerard withdrew his hand and Neymar moaned softly, unable to help the sound.

 

They both froze. The situation was familiar, except they weren't on the field, and there weren't anyone around. Gerard's body was hovering over him, completely covering him. His blue eyes were piercing him, riveted on his face and he barely blinked. There was Gerard's scent all around, and his aura, his presence, above him and Neymar's heart was beating heavily in his chest.

 

“Geri...” He remembered Gerard's words, clear as day. They'd been echoing in his head for two months, and they were all he could think about now. It felt like the right time, if felt like the right situation, but his throat felt unbelievably dry as he whispered, “Would you have fucked me had I been sober? Because I'm sober now.”

 

Gerard didn't attempt to move and in the end, Neymar was the one to breach the distance between them, dragging Gerard's head down and crashing their lips together, pressing with all his strength until two large hands pushed on his shoulders and instead of a crushing kiss it was a tender one, and Gerard's lips gently moving against his.

 

The kiss was everything Gerard was. It was warm and comforting, it was playful and gentle, it was overwhelming and affectionate. It was Geri, as much as anything had ever been Geri. It was his hands on both sides of Neymar's face, holding it carefully and thumbs caressing his skin. It was the beard rubbing against Neymar's chin, burning but it didn't hurt. It was a massive body over his skinny one, and Neymar felt himself melt into the ground.

 

“ _Geri_ ,” he whimpered against Gerard's lips, and a hand brushed against his earlobe before fondling it, rubbing it between two calloused fingertips and Neymar moaned helplessly into Gerard's mouth.

 

“Your ears are so sensitive,” Gerard said as he tugged on his earring, kissing along his jaw and down his throat.

 

“Really, you think? I hadn't not _iiiced_.” Neymar had to hiss the last part out as Gerard tugged some more, and he didn't know whether Gerard knowing about his weak spot was a blessing or a curse.

 

Gerard didn't seem to be moving from his neck so Neymar sneaked his hands under his shirt, rubbing them over Gerard's abs and hooking one leg over his waist to keep him close.

 

Gerard was cradling his head gently, _oh God_ , everything felt so gentle, from the fingers on his ear to the lips on his neck. Even the beard dragging over his skin – and that was bound to leave marks, Neymar thought with excitation. Neymar felt hot and dizzy, even though he wasn't kissing Gerard anymore, he was free to take as many breaths as he wanted, but his chest was still heaving, his hands stiff and clammy as they caressed Gerard's stomach.

 

Neymar couldn't help the tiny moans that escaped his lips as Gerard massaged his earlobe, but they quickly got muffled when Gerard's mouth went back to meet his, a tongue sneaking his way in and playfully licking his lips. Neymar immersed himself into this kiss, putting everything he had into it, and he barely realized that he had begun to grind against Gerard, rubbing against his giant body. Gerard maneuvered himself so their crotch were level, which meant he had to hunch over even more to reach Neymar's mouth.

 

Neymar took the move as an invitation to hump some more, and he started grinding in earnest, his dick hard and painfully constricted in his underwear.

 

“We don't have to rush it Ney,” Geri said hoarsely.

 

“If we don't do anything, I'm dumping you and we're never talking again.”

 

Neymar tried to go for a menacing tone, but he was pretty sure he ended up whining most of his sentence out. Gerard laughed, just again his skin, and his eyes were so blue and amused and horny, and Neymar's whole body was burning with lust.

 

A hand trailed down his stomach, and then lifted his shirt up to his armpits, before wandering the whole expanse of his chest. Gerard's hands were so large, and took so much space against his ribs. Gerard's body took so much place over him, Neymar completely disappearing under him and into his arms and under his touch. There was a hard bulge against his own, and it felt big, just like everything else about Geri was big _(his body, his smile, his kindness, his_ _strength_ _, his heart)_. He tried to remember what Gerard had looked like naked in the shower, but the kiss was making him dizzy and he couldn't think of anything past how good everything felt.

 

He reached down to their pants, hands shaky as he tried to quickly unbuckle both their belts. He managed well enough with Gerard's belt, but his was resisting despite his best effort, and after a while Gerard laughed openly and pulled down sharply, his loose pants sliding down under his ass.

 

“Why are you even wearing a belt? The moon's out there anytime of the day.”

 

“It's fashion,” Neymar bit back annoyed, “Your chainmail wouldn't understand, Knight Piqué of Piquédom.”

 

He grinned cheekily, proud of himself, and giggled, Gerard's booming laughter following soon after. They kissed their laughter away, even though the smile didn't leave their face. Gerard pulled on his underwear too, letting his dick in the fresh air, before taking his own cock out. Neymar didn't pay much attention, invested in kissing and trusting Gerard to do what should be done. Their cocks touched, Gerard's taking both of them in his hand before looking down.

 

“It's like David and Goliath.”

 

“Uh?” His mind was fuzzy and so he didn't immediately understand what he was referring to. “ _Wait_ are you talking about my dick, asshole?” Neymar pushed on his shoulders indignantly, but he froze when he too looked down.

 

There was indeed quite a size difference between them, just as much as there was a size difference between their bodies, but it didn't have anything to do with Neymar being small so much as it had to do with Gerard being big. His hand, as large as it was, couldn't properly hold both their cocks, and there was something deeply arousing at seeing his dick against Gerard's in his hand.

 

Still.

 

“You're a _monster_.” Gerard snorted, but Neymar kept on, “I take back what I said, you can't fuck me. Ever. Even sober, it's forbidden, my mom said no and I don't want to upset her.” Gerard laughed and dived to kiss him again.

 

“Don't laugh, I'm not joking.”

 

“ _Shhh Ney_ ,” and for some reason, Neymar lost the will to talk after that.

 

He eagerly welcomed Gerard's tongue, moaning when he started moving his hand around their cocks. Neymar bucked up, flushing their bodies closer with the leg hooked around Gerard's waist. He thrust his hips eagerly into Gerard's hand to help along.

 

“You're so loud,” Gerard whispered.

 

Neymar slapped the back of his head before gripping his hair tightly.

 

“Don't be mad,” Gerard's voice was shaky, “I like that.” Then he dived to kiss the shell of his ear, Neymar welcoming the touch with a soft _uh_.

 

They didn't talk much after that. It was just their dicks rubbing against each other, moaning and groaning into each other's mouth, Neymar's hands vengefully gripping Gerard's hair. Neymar was too dizzy and light-headed to know how much time passed. It felt like the shortest eternity before he felt pleasure coil in his stomach, and the need to come overwhelmed him.

 

“Shit _Geri_.”

 

Gerard tugged on his earring with his teeth and Neymar came, gasping and arching back against him. Gerard kept jerking their dicks until Neymar had released everything, and then he just held his own cock in his hand, stroking quickly.

 

“Ney, can I come on your chest?”

 

“Uh?” Neymar opened his eyes dazedly, looking up into Gerard's clear blue irises, filled with lust and affection, and he nodded.

 

Seconds later, Gerard was coming, groaning deeply, hot spurts splattering on his heaving chest, and Neymar felt strangely thrilled by the act.

 

Gerard crashed down on him, crushing him with his weight.

 

Dani probably could be back anytime now, and they should get up and shower, but Neymar didn't want to move, he wanted to take everything in and soak into that moment indefinitely. He felt good and content, as though everything finally made sense. Being with Gerard, it made sense, more than anything else ever did, everything clicking and fitting just right.

 

Neymar took one deep breath in, the movement hindered by the giant body laying on his chest, before letting out a deep sigh of contentment.

 

“I'm not joking though,” he said lazily, turning his head to the side and meeting curious blue eyes, “I'm getting a chastity belt.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I realize I'm referencing things that may not be common knowledge. Soooo, first of all  
> \- _juninho_ is the way Neymar's dad call him. (since they're both called Neymar, so you have to differentiate)  
>  \- the whole chainmail thing, if you don't know, is [ this hilarious outfit ](http://i4.mirror.co.uk/incoming/article4794274.ece/ALTERNATES/s615/Screen-Shot-2014-12-11-at-230540.png)  
> \- and Jordi's _always the same_ line, which I also used in the precedent chapter, is only fun if you're on tumblr probably, since it refers to an incident where Jordi received a questionable red card for protesting, and left the pitch shaking his head and muttering _siempre igual_ , which means always the same.
> 
> Well, I feel serious explaining things. At any rate, I hope you liked it, and hopefully some people got interested in piquemar? At any rate, next chapter won't feature much drama. Next chapter's plot is basically sex, so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE ! So, fair warning, this chapter is mostly sex. With some plot here and there. Anyway here it is, sorry for the delay ^^

Nothing changed, but everything somehow made more sense.

 

Neymar still spent too much time in Gerard's room, he still attacked him in training and found himself sat on or tickled in retaliation. He still played around with Geri every day, they still had fun together, and Gerard was still that wall of invincible fortitude.

 

The only thing that changed was that everything was _so_ much better. When they were done playing in Gerard's room, there would be wandering hands, and instead of getting up when he was sitting on him, Gerard would make out with him. Every games ended with kisses and cuddles, and Neymar loved the affection, loved the way Gerard cradled him with tender care.

 

That, and Neymar had now hands bigger than his own to wrap around his dick, and that was definitely an improvement, even though Gerard would sometimes make jokes at his expense during sex.

 

They were only weeks into their relationship, but Neymar had a feeling he wouldn't regret this, and with each passing day, he felt like he grew to like Geri more and more.

 

He didn't like him every minute of the day though, like this precise minute, where Gerard had thrown a cockroach on him and Neymar was still shaking from the disgust of it all. He punched and kicked several times, but Gerard seemed totally unfazed, blocking each of his strikes with ease.

 

He heard Rafinha comment behind him, “Why does he keep trying to fight people stronger than him?”

 

And then Dani's voice, “His arms are so skinny. Once I saw him fight a 7th grader and he lost.”

 

Neymar whipped around to face them both, “It was _not_ a 7 th grader.”

 

Dani smirked while the others laughed, and Neymar noticed with distress that Leo laughed along with them too.

 

“Oh alright, you're on.” He strode resolutely to the table where Masche and Jordi were seated, and sat down heavily on a chair, planting his elbow on the table, “Dani, wrestle with me.”

 

“You're going to regret this.” Dani took Masche's chair, a confident smile on his face.

 

Of course, Neymar lost. Still, the whole thing somehow blew up into a general arm-wrestling battle. Dani lost afterward to Gerard, while Leo and Mascherano were heavily matched. They all took turn at the table until their muscles hurt.

 

Leo sat down in front of him, smiling. “Your arm must hurt.”

 

“It does, but I still have enough strength left to beat you,” Neymar scoffed.

 

Dani piped in, “You lost to everyone but Jordi, and that's because I tickled him.”

 

Neymar threw Dani a glare before turning back to Leo, taking his hand in his own and exhaling deeply, readying himself for the battle.

 

Leo was strong. Neymar knew that, but it never failed to surprise him, and while he resisted with all he had, he found his arms trembling as it bent ever so slightly toward the table.

 

“Shit, Leo, please,” Neymar begged as he felt his muscles scream defeat and saw his hand inch closer and closer to the table. “ _Please_.”

 

Gerard guffawed right behind him. “Did you really think Leo would let you win? He's a competitive tiny asshole.”

 

Leo didn't acknowledge the insult, focused as he was on their joined hands, a frown on his face and his dark eyes unforgiving. When his fist hit the table, Neymar cried out, slouching over the table in his despair, catching Leo's grin of victory before he closed his eyes.

 

Gerard's hands came on his shoulders, massaging, “No but _really_ , what were you hoping for? Your frail arms can't handle this.”

 

“Fuck you,” Neymar sat straight, looking up at him, “My arms could have taken him if I really wanted.”

 

“Yeah sure, your small stick was trembling so much I thought it might snap in two.”

 

Neymar shrugged his hands off of his shoulders and pointed to Leo's chair, “Sit, fight me.”

 

“You stand no chance,” Geri answered, but Neymar was restless and repeated _sit sit_.

 

Gerard laughed but made his way around the table. Leo stood up and sent an apologetic smile his way – even though he didn't seem very sorry.

 

“I'm going to crush you,” Geri goaded him.

 

“You won't.”

 

“You arm is still trembling from all this arm-wrestling. You're dead.”

 

Neymar threw him a fierce look, frowning as seriously and dangerously as he could as Gerard's big hand slipped into his own.

 

Dani assumed the referee's position and shouted, “Ready, set...go!”

 

Gerard didn't do anything at first. Neymar pushed with all his strength, frowning so hard he probably looked constipated, but Gerard didn't even push back. He contented himself with resisting Neymar's assault, their arms staying right in the middle of the table.

 

Neymar whined pitifully, “Geri.”

 

“Oh, now you're going to beg. I thought you were going to win?”

 

Neymar let out a pathetic sound in the back of his throat, his muscles screaming with pain, “I lost against everyone. Geri, please.”

 

Gerard laughed – just like everyone else in this damn room – and Neymar saw the switch, how Geri started putting his actual strength into the battle and Neymar felt the increasing pressure on his arm, his hand forced closer to the table.

 

“No, no, Geri, please,” Neymar begged frantically.

 

Gerard didn't listen, and once again, the all too familiar feeling of helplessness filled Neymar as his arm inched closer to the table.

 

He shouted and launched his other arm forward, trying to pull back their joined hands. Masche and Dani intervened quickly, taking his arm and twisting it away, Neymar yelping and begging for mercy.

 

He tried to kick Gerard under the table, but Geri laughed, seemingly unfazed even though his own arm was trembling from the effort.

 

“Geri you can't do this to me; if you love me you can't do this to me.” Gerard ignored him, and he watched horrified as his hand was inches close to the table. “Geri _please.”_

 

His flesh met hard wood. Once again, for the umpteenth time that day.

 

“You're a heartless monster,” he bemoaned, jerking his painful arm back and rubbing it soothingly.

 

“Did you really expect me to let you win?”

 

“Yes!” He didn't miss a beat. “Of course I did, isn't that boyfriend privilege? What's the point of sucking your dick otherwise?”

 

His outburst was met with silence, and he saw Gerard face-palm, look at him and mouth _you're a big fucking idiot_ – and how sad was it that Neymar could recognize these words perfectly.

 

“Sucking his dick…?” - that was Rafinha, and after Rafa came all the other voices, expressing different degrees of disbelief.

 

“Boyfriend?” Dani caught his shoulders to catch his attention, “You're… going out? You two?”

 

Neymar smiled sheepishly, “Kinda…”

 

Dani frowned, “How long?”

 

“Three weeks.”

 

“Three--- Why didn't you say anything?”

 

Neymar peeked at Gerard, who looked exhausted, as though all the fight had left his body at his declaration, “Geri said to wait two months to be sure it lasted before telling you guys.”

 

“I don't understand,” they all turned to Jordi, “Wasn't Neymar in love with L--”

 

He couldn't finish his sentence, receiving Masche's sharp elbow in his ribs.

 

Neymar quickly glanced at Leo to make sure he hadn't understood what Jordi had been about to say, but he found instead Leo staring at him with an unfathomable expression on his face. Neymar smiled back nervously, but Leo didn't react to his smile at all, and before Neymar had the time to say anything, Dani flicked his ear to catch his attention.

 

“How could you keep this from me?” He turned to Gerard next, “And why did you tell him to keep it secret?”

 

“I didn't want to keep it secret, but,” his eyes flicked to Neymar, “I just wanted to give Neymar a chance to back out.”

 

Dani considered his words for a moment before nodding. “So he actually _was_ the person you'd been crushing on for months.”

 

Gerard nodded, no trace of shame on his face even though a furious blush crept up Neymar's cheeks. There were several more questions and queries thrown their way after that, but no big effusion, and when everyone left Gerard's dorm, Dani's shoe collection was the new topic of discussion.

 

Neymar slouched into Gerard's couch, throwing his head back and sighing of tiredness.

 

Gerard sat next to him and squeezed his cheeks, “You're an idiot.”

 

“Uuuh that two-months rule was stupid anyway.” Before Geri could answer, he added, “And you should have let me win.”

 

“Would you have really been happy with me letting you win and everybody knowing you would have lost otherwise?” Gerard inched his head closer, until Neymar's nostrils were filled with his cologne.

 

“Yes, I would have been.”

 

Gerard smiled widely and pressed their mouths together. Neymar sighed contentedly, moving his lips against Geri's.

 

Gerard's big hands held his hips, moving him until he was on his back, Geri looming over him. Neymar threaded his fingers in his hair, tugging at strands and smiling as he purposefully messed his haircut. Geri nipped at his lips in retaliation, and he set to rub his earlobe between his fingertips.

 

Neymar moaned and tugged harder. He tried to kiss back fiercely to express his discontentment, but he ended up moaning because of the caresses on his ears.

 

His right arm laid uselessly next to him, and Neymar found he couldn't move it without feeling pain.

 

He broke away from the kiss, “Uh, my arm is completely useless.”

 

Gerard grinned from ear to ear. “It's fine, you don't need it when I'm here.

 

He kissed his jaw and his neck, his beard dragging over Neymar's skin and in these short three weeks Neymar had learned to enjoy the burn. A big palm covered his crotch, rubbing and cupping to make him hard while he writhed on the couch.

 

He decided not to attempt to move his arm, and thus tried his best to lift Gerard's shirt with one hand. Given that he didn't have Geri's complete cooperation as he refused to budge from his neck, the shirt-lifting was rendered even harder. There was also the fact that Gerard kept teasing his ear and _that_ messed with his head big time.

 

It didn't take long for him to be fully hard, and Gerard's finger slipped under his trousers, caressing lightly the fabric of his underwear, earning a moan, and making Neymar more vigorous in his attempt to remove his shirt.

 

Finally, Gerard drew back, and Neymar didn't waste any time taking his shirt off. Geri then set to undress him, stripping him of his shirt and trousers until Neymar was clad only in his boxer briefs. Gerard's eyes wandered down his whole body, and when they were back on his face, Neymar waggled his eyebrows and puckered his lips, waiting for a kiss. Gerard smiled and bent down, coaxing his mouth open and languidly making out with him while his fingers ghosted over his body.

 

Neymar shuddered when fingers brushed over his nipples several times over the course of their wandering, while he could do nothing more with his single arm than rub circles on Gerard's nape.

 

A hand settled on his crotch, rubbing his dick over the fabric, Neymar bucking ever so slightly into the touch. He hummed into the kiss, wriggling underneath Geri to encourage him to be blunter. Yet Gerard's hand did nothing more than cup him, until Neymar had enough and groaned, blindly reaching down. He took Gerard's hand and slipped it in his underwear, and Gerard didn't protest. He did break off the kiss, bracing himself on an elbow, but Neymar closed his eyes and moaned appreciatively as he wrapped Gerard's hand around his shaft. He bucked his hips up in Gerard's hand, guiding it up and down fast.

 

Gerard rubbed his thumb over the slit and Neymar moaned _'_ _ah yeah_ _'_ _._

 

“I want to fuck you so bad,” he murmured in a raspy voice.

 

Neymar's eyes snapped open to meet his, heavy with lust as he looked at him wriggle and sweat on the couch.

 

“Like everyone.” Neymar moaned as Gerard took control of the handjob.

 

Gerard leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek, repeating, “ _so bad_.”

 

“Get a penis reduction then.”

 

His dick was already leaking. Gerard collected pre-cum with his fingers and brought the fingers to his mouth, sucking them in as Neymar watched wide-eyed and aroused. He brought his hand down again and Neymar hastily tugged his briefs under his ass and wriggled until he was able to kick them off his legs. He parted his legs eagerly when Gerard reached down, under his cock, massaging his balls before his wet fingers slid down until they could circle his opening.

 

Geri had long and nice fingers, and when he sank one in Neymar couldn't help arching his back and gasp.

 

“I really want you.”

 

And it had been only three weeks for sure, but they had had enough encounters already that Neymar knew he wanted Gerard, too.

 

“No way. For real, have you seen yourself? You're so big, and I'm, I'm so skinny.” Gerard looked at him quizzically and Neymar tried to look as convincing as possible. “Look at my arms, look how skinny they are. Even my ass, it's so slim, there's no way you'd fit in, it's just physically impossible.”

 

“So _now_ you're willing to admit you're skinny.”

 

Neymar nodded eagerly, and Gerard crooked his finger to reach his prostate, earning a moan for his efforts.

 

“Why do you want to rush it anyway? We're going so fast.”

 

“You're the one who said _'if_ _we_ _don't_ _do anything_ _I'm dumping you'_ that very first time.”

 

“It was three weeks ago. I was young. I didn't know any better.”

 

Gerard hummed, and kissed down his neck, then down his chest, nibbling on a nipple in passing. His crotch was pressed against his thigh, the heavy weight of his hard cock against his flesh, and Neymar wasn't as scared of Geri's dick as he was scared of how much he wanted it.

 

Gerard traveled to his belly button, peppering his skin with kisses. Neymar felt a second finger nudge his opening; it sunk in just as Gerard's mouth came level with his cock. Neymar's body tensed when Gerard sucked the tip in his mouth, gently licking the slit. He took hold of one of Neymar's thigh and put it over his shoulder, giving his fingers a better access to his ass.

 

Three weeks wasn't much time, but Neymar could already affirm that Gerard was good at this – sucking dick, fingering. He seemed to find satisfaction in the act of pleasing. Or maybe he just enjoyed messing with Neymar's head. Still, he palmed himself through his jeans as he took Neymar's whole dick in his mouth. Neymar gripped his hair, arching up when his fingers hit his prostate just right, moaning helplessly. Gerard had a big mouth, and maybe Neymar wasn't too thick, and so Gerard could suck everything in and bob his head ridiculously easily, while his long slender fingers did their job inside his ass.

 

Neymar heard a belt unbuckle and he knew Gerard had probably sneaked a hand in his own underwear to bring himself off. His fingers were more vigorous against his prostate, and Neymar tried to imagine a big, wide palm wrapped around a thick dick, and he didn't _actually_ need to imagine it seeing as he'd seen it first-hand, and a deep flush spread on his body as the fingers in his ass got more erratic, hammering against his prostate.

 

Neymar was writhing, calling desperate little _'Geri'_ that seemed to work up his dumb giant, made him suck harder and finger deeper, and Neymar because he was an idiot kept chanting _'Geri Geri Geri'_.

 

Gerard released his cock, letting it rest against his belly as he kissed the shaft up and down, his nose rubbing against his abdomen.

 

“I could make you scream my name Ney-- I _really_ want to make you scream my name.”

 

Neymar gripped his hair tighter, biting his lips not to say _'make me'_. Luckily, Gerard took him back into his mouth and crooked his fingers against his prostate, pressing harder. Neymar's toes curled as he felt his orgasm building up under Gerard's expert mouth.

 

Gerard licked over the slit and Neymar came, keening as he did so. Gerard kept sucking him until he was completely spent, and then he gently withdrew his fingers, kissing up his body, sucking on a nipple. His hand worked fast on his own dick, and Neymar shakily massaged his scalp, messing up his hair, waiting for him to come. Gerard sat up straight, his pants pooling around his knees, and he gave a few quick strokes on his dick, before ejaculating on Neymar's lower belly, cum splattering on his abs and on his dick that was softening against his stomach.

 

Then Gerard flopped down over him, nuzzling his face in his neck and his beard burning his skin.

 

“Heavy,” Neymar complained. “You're crushing me.”

 

“ _Hmm_ , I'll let you ride me whenever you want, this way I won't crash on you.”

 

Neymar squinted his eyes, “Lame try.”

 

“I'll give you a cow-boy hat and a lasso so you can get into the mood.”

 

Neymar opened his mouth to answer, but all that came out was a laugh as he pictured himself riding Gerard as though he was horse. Gerard laughed along with him, and Neymar allowed his heavy body to stay on him.

 

The weight on his chest pinned him down, and made him feel as though Gerard would never let him go.

 

 

–

 

 

Every day gave Neymar a new reason to fight Geri.

 

They had been hanging out in Gerard's dorm, as usual – after all it was only them here, and it didn't bother anyone if they started shoving hand down their pants. They were supposed to go out for the night with Leo, and Neymar had fruitlessly tried to involve Gerard in his outfit choice.

 

Gerard had been noting but unhelpful, commenting that _no matter how tight the pants, your ass will never stand out_ , or _no matter how baggy, everyone can tell you're not packing_ , or _that cap is too big for your head it makes me wonder if there's a nest under it_ , and so on and so on.

 

Neymar finally marched toward where Gerard was slouched on the couch, taking off his shirt as he walked. There was a glint of interest in Gerard's eyes, and he stretched his arms toward Neymar to welcome him into a hug.

 

Neymar wrapped his shirt around Gerard's head and held it tight, attempting to suffocate him. Of course, it only worked for a moment, when Gerard was surprised at this course of action, but as soon as he realized Neymar wasn't coming to him peacefully, he easily managed to wrench Neymar's hands off and free himself from the deadly clothing.

 

Gerard tried to pull it away from his grasp, finally managing to throw it on the floor, holding Neymar's wrists in one hand. Gerard planted a forceful kiss on his lips, which Neymar responded to fiercely. But one of Gerard's hand started playing with his ear, and Neymar relaxed into the kiss immediately, soft noise leaving his mouth. Gerard pressed his second hand to the back of his head, holding it so he couldn't move away.

 

It took Neymar some minutes to realize that _this_ was Gerard's payback, and that he was actively trying to suffocate him by not letting him break away from the kiss. Neymar tried to pry his hands away from him, all the while trying to breath through his nose as pitiful whimpers left his mouth and he felt increasingly dizzy. Gerard had the audacity to smirk as they kissed.

 

He was saved from a horrible death when a small _'uuuuh'_ interrupted their kiss.

 

Gerard let go of his head and they both turned to face see a visibly very uncomfortable Lionel Messi, who tried to avoid looking at either of them as a light flush crept up his neck.

 

Neymar smiled sheepishly, “Sorry, we thought you'd be coming later.”

 

Leo muttered _no_ _biggie_ under his breath.

 

Neymar retrieved his shirt from the floor and hastily put it on, and Gerard quickly excused himself so he could put on something more decent than sweatpants and a threadbare t-shirt.

 

Neymar sat down on the couch, smiling to Leo to invite him to do the same, and Leo awkwardly shuffled towards him and dropped on the couch.

 

“I didn't expect that,” he mumbled.

 

Neymar giggled, “Really sorry, but I didn't start it for the record.”

 

Leo seemed to be deeply thinking about his next sentence, much more than was necessary under the circumstances. He almost looked constipated, face scrunched and brows furrowed. Finally, he turned his head towards Neymar and started talking hesitantly.

 

“You seem to get along well, you and Geri.”

 

“Well, we're going out, so...”

 

“Yeah but it's just, uh. I didn't expect it. You two. I didn't expect that.”

 

Neymar had been growing steadily nervous as he witnessed Leo's hesitation. He'd poorly revealed his relationship to the world about three weeks ago, and Leo had been nothing but sketchy around him ever since, and almost every time he interacted with Gerard, Leo would watch and frown.

 

Gerard had noticed it too, and he said it was because Leo had probably trouble thinking of them as sexual beings, but that sounded stupid.

 

“I didn't expect it either,” Neymar said before he could stop himself, and that earned him a confused look from Leo. “I mean, uh… I didn't think I'd ever be able to like Geri like that...” Neymar inhaled deeply to give himself strength.“You know, before, I had a crush on you.”

 

Leo froze, eyes wide and mouth agape, as though the idea that Neymar could like him in _that_ way had never ever brushed his mind and Neymar would have laughed because _yeah_ it probably never had.

 

“I didn't… I didn't know. Are you sure?” Leo asked, and Neymar burst out laughing. Leo quickly tried to correct himself,“Sorry, that's not what I meant, but-- really? I never noticed. God Neymar, I'm sorry, I didn't--”

 

“It's fine, it's fine,” Neymar interrupted him. “It's in the past. Geri made me realize it was nothing, and, granted, I still like you a whole fucking lot, but... it's not love. So uh, don't worry about it.”

 

Leo nodded, but his heart didn't seem to be into it, and he still stared at him with a flabbergasted look on his face. Neymar gave him several seconds to process everything, watching him blink and frown absentmindedly, until Leo finally spoke again.

 

“It's a bit hard to wrap my mind around that,” he said, licking his lips in nervousness, “For the same reason I was taken by surprise by your relationship, actually.”

 

It was Neymar's turn to be curious, humming questioningly.

 

“You and Geri together… Or you liking me, I-- I think I've just never thought of you like that? You're a bit like a child, and--” Leo realized what he'd said and quickly tried to correct himself, “wait not _really_ a child but-”

 

Neymar laughed again. He thinks some months ago it would have hurt, but now he simply found it funny. He thought back to Gerard's explanation about Leo's weirdness, and how he couldn't picture them as sexual beings, and laughed harder when he realized this _actually_ was the issue here.

 

Leo seemed to take his laughter as forgiveness for his words, and a fond smile graced his lips. He patted Neymar's knee to draw his attention back to him.

 

“Anyway, I've always thought of Geri as both a dad and a best friend, and you as a child or something, and it just never occurred to me that you could both… reproduce, together.” Neymar opened his mouth, trying to stop his giggles long enough to inform Leo they couldn't _actually_ reproduce, but Leo slapped his knee out of embarrassment before he could say anything and that made Neymar laugh harder.

 

“What I mean is,” Leo said loudly to cover the sound of his voice, “I'm sorry if I've been distant these past weeks. I was confused. But watching you two, somehow it looks easy,” he frowned, as though he wasn't satisfied with how much sense he was making, “Natural.”

 

He still didn't seem very satisfied with his sentence, but Neymar was. He understood what Leo meant, because this was exactly like that : easy and natural. And Leo's words made as much sense to him as his relationship with Geri did.

 

Neymar grinned widely and hugged him, Leo freezing for a second before reciprocating warmly.

 

When Neymar pulled back, Leo had an apologetic smile on his face, “I'm still sorry I never noticed your attraction to me. I shouldn't have treated you as a child, since you're obviously not one.”

 

Neymar shook his head, “No don't. Treat me as a child, I think---- I think I like it best that way.” He smiled again and Leo smiled back.

 

“What would you treat him as anyway?” He jumped at the deep voice and they both turned quickly to see Gerard leaning against the door-frame, cocking an eyebrow and a smirk on his face. “An adult?” he said derisively.

 

Neymar recovered from his shock quicker than Leo. “You ass!” he yelled, grabbing the TV remote and chucking it at his face. “How long have you been standing there?”

 

“A while. How long do you think it takes me to dress?” Gerard walked forward to Leo and ruffled both their hair, “Don't be mistaken, you're both children.”

 

“Have you seen yourself?” Neymar bit back petulantly as Leo laughed at Gerard's words.

 

They had a good time that night and Neymar felt at ease. He bumped shoulders with Leo on their way out and Leo chuckled eagerly. His hands brushed against Gerard's when they walked. In the movie theater, Leo sat in the middle, and let Neymar and Gerard lean over him to talk or hit each other or steal popcorn off of each other's stack while Leo ate from either indifferently.

 

Maybe all three of them lacked in maturity, but there were no rules against having fun in Neymar's books.

 

 

–

 

 

Neymar entered Gerard's dorm and saw him lying on the couch, a book covering his face. From the heaving of his chest, he wasn't sleeping, and Neymar was proven right in his assumption when Gerard lifted the book off his face, peeking at him from under it before putting it away.

 

Neymar walked up to him and didn't hesitate using Gerard as a mattress, laying down over his body.

 

“Hi,” he said and pecked Gerard's lips.

 

Gerard's arms sneaked around his body and he sighed, “I hate studying.”

 

“Don't give up. You need to study so you can have a job and earn money.”

 

“Yeah yeah. Shouldn't _you_ be studying? _You_ should be the one worrying about your future.”

 

“I gave up. I'm counting on you to earn enough money later for me to live at your expenses.”

 

Gerard pulled on an earring to make him whimper.

 

“What is there in it for me?”

 

“Unlimited sex.”

 

“You won't even let me fuck you.”

 

“Unlimited blowjobs.”

 

“You can't deepthroat.”

 

“Unlimited handjobs.”

 

“Your hands are too small and I can do that by myself.”

 

Neymar faked a glare, subtly leaning into the touch of Gerard's fingers against his ear. Said fingers started skimming across his cheek, and Neymar completely gave up any pretenses, closing his eyes and nuzzling his face against Gerard's palm.

 

“Well, I guess I wouldn't mind keeping you around,” Gerard whispered, and Neymar's eyes opened, meeting clear blue orbs embedded in a handsome face.

 

Neymar wondered whether he would really stick around long enough. He couldn't see it stopping, but yet again you never went into a relationship thinking it was going to end. But Geri had given them a trial at the beginning, this two-months period, and Neymar had kept wondering why he didn't blindly believe it would be forever.

 

“You said not to tell people we were together for the first two months. It's two months today, isn't it?”

 

“But you already told people.”

 

“It was too big a secret for me.”

 

“Everything is too big for you.”

 

“Asshole.” Neymar frowned, and face-planted on Gerard's torso, “...but why did you even make up this two-months thing. You thought you might grow to dislike me once we're together or something?”

 

Gerard didn't move for several seconds, and then he heaved a deep sigh, Neymar's body moving with it.

 

“I'm stupid,” Gerard said. Neymar nodded. There was a sharp tug on his earring. “Of course it's not like that. I would have liked to tell everyone you were mine on the very first day.”

 

“Why didn't you?” Neymar mumbled in his shirt.

 

“Because I know what I want. I knew what I wanted for months. But you… You rush into things. I didn't want to force you into a relationship you couldn't get out of, and if we had told everyone, you would have needed to explain yourself if it didn't work out. I thought you'd feel more free this way.”

 

Gerard sighed again, and his hand was soft against his cheek, caressing tenderly, “I didn't think it could make you feel unwanted.”

 

“I don't feel unwanted,” Neymar muttered.

 

“Of course, of course. You're not scared of abandonment, for sure.”

 

“For sure,” Neymar repeated stubbornly.

 

Gerard heaved another deep sigh, “Sorry. I should have known better.”

 

“t's fine.” He nuzzled his face against Gerard's shirt, hoping to get snort on it. He decided to change the subject before Gerard tried to dig deeper into his feelings. “Anyway, today is officially the day where we decide whether it's nice enough to keep it up.”

 

Gerard huffed, and his palm was still warm against his cheeks, his fingers moving gently against his head.

 

“I'm good,” he answered. “Just sexually frustrated.”

 

“I'm sexually frustrated too!” Neymar said indignantly, lifting his head to see Gerard's eyebrows rise quizzically. “I want a dick, just not yours.”

 

Gerard's fingers dug into his skin, “Too bad it's the only one you can have.” He sighed and shook his head, “I deserve better than your skinny ass and tiny dick.”

 

Neymar gasped and attempted to hit Gerard. He unsurprisingly failed, and as more blows were exchanged, they unsurprisingly ended up making out on the couch, languid kisses and restless hands.

 

Quickly, Neymar was worked up enough to rub against Gerard, grounding against him. Gerard's hands were fluttering in his hair, on his face, on his ears, gently tugging on his earrings to make him moan. Gerard brought a hand down to his ass and squeezed, flushing their bodies even closer together.

 

“Wait,” he ordered, and before Neymar had the time to react, he'd been maneuvered under Gerard, on his stomach with Gerard flush against his back.

 

Gerard's hard-on was pressed hard against him, and Neymar could feel it slide between his ass crack even through the fabric of their clothes. Gerard sneaked a hand around his chest and into his underwear, stroking his dick until it was completely hard.

 

It was a bit primal, a bit uncomfortable, but they brought each other off like that, with Gerard jerking him off and nibbling on his earlobe while humping his ass. And Neymar didn't want Gerard to fuck him, he really didn't, but he also wanted it so much it hurt. He dreamed about it, fantasized about it way too much, about what it would be like, and his resolve was weakening.

 

There was a cock against his ass and Neymar really wanted Gerard to fuck him, no matter how scary it sounded. It wasn't really fear so much as it was a game, the kind they always played – Neymar refusing for the sole purpose of being annoying, childishly, because he didn't want to be the one who would give in first (though Neymar didn't know what exactly he wanted Gerard to give).

 

They were fully clothed and when they both came a few minutes later, their clothes were sticking to their skin and Neymar's crotch felt drenched with sweat and come. Gerard was breathing heavily in his ear, bulge softening against his ass, and Neymar wondered if Gerard wanted him enough that it hurt, too.

 

 

–

 

 

Neymar managed to keep a tight lid on his desire for one more month. Three months in total.

 

Three whole months of this relationship, of Geri fingering him or licking him open, of messy kisses and feeling a bulge pressing against him. Three months, and for someone like him who took what he wanted when he wanted it, three months was a really long time.

 

It was a Saturday and they had decided to go out for a chill evening, watching an action movie and going to a fast food. Neymar was pretty sure it was a date. Actually, given that they were going out, every outing was a date, but these were the most relaxing dates he had ever been too.

 

Such a good date could only end with an orgasm of course, which was why Gerard was currently kissing him and sucking his moans into his mouth. There were two fingers in Neymar's ass, and he relentlessly rolled his hips to meet them halfway through.

 

Neymar only wore a loose tank-top at this point, so loose in fact it slid off his shoulders, fresh air hardening his nipples. Gerard only had his underwear on, and he was grounding down against him, Neymar's leg hooked around his waist.

 

Gerard moved to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe and making him arch his back in pleasure.

 

“ _Ah_ , more.” Gerard kept nibbling on his ear as though he hadn't heard anything, so Neymar tugged on his hair harshly, “Geri, _more_.”

 

Gerard hummed and Neymar felt the tip of a third finger against his entrance, before it slid alongside the two others, stretching him more efficiently. Neymar moaned shamelessly, enjoying the burn and the way the fingers pounded his prostate again and again.

 

He held Gerard tightly against him, and from time to time, he felt a bulge press against his skin, hot and big and Neymar only needed to glance down to see that Gerard was almost bursting out of his boxer briefs. Neymar's own dick laid, hard, against his pelvis, Gerard having been neglecting it from the start in favor of fingering his ass.

 

Neymar was already quite worked up, and the way Gerard played with his earring and teased his prostate did nothing to help. Neymar wanted more – he always wanted more. He wanted bigger, and he'd been such a good boy for so long, and three fingers just didn't cut it anymore.

 

“Another, Geri, another.”

 

“Another? You're greedy.” Gerard mumbled, but he heard the sound of the lube being uncapped so a fourth finger could be slicked.

 

“Yeah, well you'd think someone as big as you would have decent fingers. Why are they so lean and slender? Such a disappointment.” Neymar had a lot of things to complain about concerning Gerard's fingers, but that was the moment he chose to introduce another digit, making Neymar throw his head back and gasp loudly at the intrusion.

 

Gerard kissed his neck, sucking hickeys. Neymar could feel his sweaty skin rub against him, feel his beard burn his neck, and smell the sweaty and musky scent he emitted, that filled his nostrils and the whole room and made it reek of sex.

 

They rarely used four fingers, but it never failed to bring Neymar over the edge, whimpering and writhing as he was stretched and fucked. He closed his eyes and moved his hips frantically. Gerard was breathing right into his ear, the hot puffs of air teasing his sensitive shell. He felt so good he thought he might come untouched, just from the increasing pressure on his prostate, from the way every nerves of his body felt over-stimulated.

 

“Is that big enough now?” Geri whispered, his voice low and made hoarse by lust.

 

“Meh, I can do better on my own,” Neymar teased, even though his back arched up into Gerard's touch, “What's the point of having a boyfriend if they can't bring me more pleasure than I do by myself?”

 

Gerard snorted, “Well I could give you more if you really wanted.” He crooked his fingers deviously, earning a shameless moan from Neymar.

 

The offer was meaningless by now, just a thing Gerard would say to reassert his desire, but he didn't wait an answer. He immediately moved on to something else, stretching Neymar's tank-top so he could access his nipple and suck the dark bud in.

 

Gerard was doing everything possible, crooking his fingers just right, moving fast enough, pressing deep enough. Yet, it didn't feel enough, none of it felt enough. Neymar was sweaty and needy, and Geri's cock was still so big, pressing against his skin every few seconds and he wanted so much more, _he wanted so much_ _more_.

 

“Do it,” Neymar gasped belatedly, “Give me more, do it.”

 

Gerard stopped for a split second before lifting his head to look at him, frowning out of confusion.

 

“What?”

 

“Do it.” And because Gerard still didn't seem to have processed his words, “ _Fuck me_.”

 

The fingers in his ass stilled, and Gerard's grip on his hips tightened. Neymar could see the emotions pass on his handsome face, his posture changing, and then a slow smile forming on his lips, starting out as a pleased smirk but transforming into a full toothy grin.

 

Gerard bent down to kiss him, smiling from ear to ear while Neymar had trouble breathing. He withdrew his fingers and sat back on the bed, snappingthe lube and making quick work of it. Neymar took his tank-top off and watched attentively, braced on his elbows.

 

Gerard was handsome. A fine young man, a gorgeous person, with clear blue eyes that were both warm and mischievous, and none of his facial features was weird or out place. He was tall and lean, and he had long limbs, warm hands, strong arms that could carry Neymar effortlessly.

 

He felt a bit dizzy at the thought that they were finally going to have full-blown sex for the first time. It felt like a whole new experience. And as aroused as he was, Neymar still had a ball of anxiety in his stomach, nervousness tainting need as he watched Gerard's hand around his cock.

 

Once he was done taking care of his dick, Gerard put a big amount of lube on his palm and with no warning he pressed his palm against his hole, forcing the lube inside. Neymar yelped.

 

“Jerk!”

 

“We need as much lube as possible.”

 

“Yeah, well then why don't you empty the whole thing in my ass while you're at it.”

 

Gerard's eyes glimmered with interest at the remark, and Neymar quickly shouted _no!_ before reaching down to cover his entrance with both his hands.

 

Geri laughed at him and Neymar kicked his thigh.

 

Gerard took the lube again and practically emptied it on his dick, squeezing the bottle until his cock was dripping, wetting the bedsheets. Gerard gently pried Neymar's hands away from his ass and settled between his thighs, Neymar immediately sliding his legs over his shoulders. He hooked his feet together behind Geri's back and gripped the sheets, almost trembling with anticipation.

 

Gerard was looking at his face while he blindly searched for his entrance, the big head sliding against his skin until it could finally rest against his rim. Gerard was still looking at him when he pressed in, at first a pressure that got increasingly heavier, until it was heavy enough to breach past the rim and slowly, slowly enter his body. Neymar's chest was heaving, his knuckles turning white as he bit his lips and tried not to scream – of pain and pleasure maybe, or maybe he would tell Gerard to stop, or maybe he would tell Gerard to stop looking at him, or he'd tell him _I love you shove it in pin me down crucify me on this damn bed I don't give a shit,_ and he'd rather not say that because he was sure Gerard would laugh at him.

 

Gerard's hands held his torso, palms resting on his ribs, so big and warm against his skin. Neymar felt protected and taken care of, but he also felt he was being split apart, Geri's large cock breaching him until he was balls-deep in, and they both let out a sigh of relief.

 

Gerard was breathing with difficulty but his eyes didn't waver, searching Neymar's face and eyes for any sign of overwhelming pain. Probably he wasn't very good at this because Neymar _did_ feel overwhelmed, but he wasn't sure what was the sensation causing this. Gerard certainly did feel big inside him.

 

Geri slowly pried Neymar's hands off of the sheets, opening his fists and kissing his palm before guiding it to his cock, and Neymar eagerly latched onto it, jerking himself off frantically to capitalize on the sensations he was feeling, convert it into pleasure before his body decided it was painful and dangerous.

 

Geri brought his other hand to his own arm, letting Neymar grip it and sink his nails into the flesh as Gerard started to move, small roll of his lips that rocked Neymar's body. He jerked off faster, somehow finding a pace. Geri kept rolling his hips for a while, to get Neymar used to the sensation. Slowly, Neymar relaxed around him, touching himself pleasurably, and letting out tiny moans and gasps from time to time. He began arching his back off the bed, trying to move his hips, and that was all the approval Geri needed.

 

He pulled back and slowly pushed back in, Neymar's back arching with each new inches. He felt as though he was breached open, stretched so much he wondered if his hole would ever find his shape back. It hurt – _how_ it hurt – but it also turned out to be more pleasurable than any other dick he'd ever taken. It was almost sloppy, lube dripping out of his ass with each new thrusts, and the burn and stretch made him dizzy, pushed his body way past its limits. The pressure against his prostate was blissfully good, and Gerard's hands were so warm and big and comforting against his ribs, holding him there and as long as Gerard held him down he knew he would be fine.

 

Gerard's blue eyes had never looked so dark.

 

They were focused on him, hadn't left his face, not one moment. Gerard was panting loudly, cheeks pink from exertion, and there were beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Neymar locked eyes with him, sinking his nails deeper into his arm when Gerard thrust in harder.

 

“Neymar,” Gerard gasped out, almost whining, “Ney. You look-- so frail, I feel like I might break you.”

 

“The only--” Neymar struggled to talk, his throat dry and clogged by all the air he'd failed to let out, “The only broken thing here is your voice.”

 

Gerard scoffed and picked up the pace, hips slamming forward. He gripped his thighs suddenly and bent him in half, forcing his legs back almost against his chest, Neymar's surprised yelp turning into a long moan.

 

“Are you ok?”

 

“I'm burning,” Neymar gasped out, closing his eyes. Gerard drove in deep, making his whole body tremble, from his toes desperately curling into air, to his hand, stroking his dick as hurriedly as a 14 years old boy.

 

“Is that a good thing?”

 

“What do you mean---”, he gasped, “a good thing. I'm burning, I'm on fire, I can't take it”, he whined, stroking his dick faster, “I'm on fire and it's your fault, but the only thing that can make it stop it your dick, so keep going, don't stop, harder please--”

 

Neymar wasn't sure half of his words had made sense, but Gerard seemed to have got the gist of it, because he didn't stop.

 

“Only my dick can make it stop?” he wondered.

 

Neymar nodded hastily and then he heard a laugh and had to open his eyes, to see hooded blue eyes filled with lust and mirth.

 

“So basically my dick is a fire extinguisher right?”

 

“A fir-” Neymar had the sudden flash of a fire extinguished, the red device and the white foam bursting out. Despite his clouded mind, the metaphor wasn't hard to understand. “Stupid, you're stupid--” he started, but he snorted mid-sentence and started laughing uncontrollably as his mind started coming up with images of men jerking off over fire to extinguish them. “Stupid,” he repeated as he trembled, his laughter depriving him of all the air he already had trouble inhaling. “God don't make me laugh I can't breathe.”

 

Gerard laughed loudly at his discomfort, until Neymar managed to press a hand on his face to push his head away. Geri freed his face and lowered his head to bite on neck, and Neymar was about to retaliate but Gerard caught his wrist, pinning it down.

 

“Not now,” he whispered, and his eyes looked the darkest blue, and his breath was so hot, and he smelt so good.

 

“You started it,” Neymar whispered back, making Gerard grin. He didn't sit up straight again, looming over him, casting his shadow on his body as he bent Neymar in half. They panted in each other's face but they didn't kiss, and Neymar didn't fight Gerard's hold on his wrist. Said hold was tightening with each new thrusts as Gerard started to lose his focus, and it cut the blood flow in his wrist, making it slack and that was painful and Neymar liked that, a welcome feeling to tone down all the overwhelming sensations he was already subjected to.

 

His palm was so sweaty around his dick he feared his hand might slip, and so he kept a tight grip on himself, an almost painful one. But everything was painful, even the pleasure he felt burned him alive and ripped him open.

 

Geri was fucking him hard, as though in a frenzy, his eyes filled with lust and want and love, and every fiber of his body was stimulated one way or another, but none of the messages got to his brain and Neymar was stocked with feelings he couldn't process. He was overwhelmed and dizzy, and so close to coming, and thankfully they both were because Neymar thought he might pass out if it dragged on any longer.

 

They didn't last long after that, but Neymar still blacked out when he came. He thought they might have actually both come at the same time, Neymar splattering over his own chest while Geri emptied inside him. His vision went black and his brain turned off for a second or several.

 

When his eyes fluttered open, focusing on his surroundings, Geri was washing his chest with a wet cloth. When he realized Neymar was conscious, a small smile spread on his lips. He planted a kiss on his mouth and Neymar attempted to smile back despite the tiredness that made all his body limp and even his lips were numb.

 

When he was done, Geri laid back next to him, and Neymar immediately cuddled up to him. He distantly heard him speak, expressing happiness, or satisfaction, or something along the lines of _I've wanted you for so long_ but that was nothing new, and Neymar was tired.

 

He fell into slumber, Gerard's hoarse voice in his ear lulling him to sleep, and his arms wound so tightly around his waist that Neymar was sure Geri wouldn't let go and leave him.

 

Gerard murmured _where would I go anywa_ _y._

 

 

–

 

 

The day after was a nightmare. For Geri mostly.

 

Neymar woke up feeling numb all over, and had quickly discovered his ability to walk had been greatly diminished. He could limp his way through the rooms, but that was uncomfortable and borderline painful.

 

Which is why he had decided not to walk, and that Gerard would be his chosen method of transportation for the day. He'd roughly awoken him and he'd demanded to be carried to the living room, which Gerard had done, almost managing to conceal the grin on his face.

 

He had grinned less through the day, as Neymar had sat his ass on the couch and wrapped himself in a blanket, whining and complaining and demanding to be coddled and taken care of.

 

Gerard had said he was utterly ridiculous, slouching in this couch eating ice cream and acting as though he was back from war, but not without letting a piece of himself behind. After this comment, Neymar had demanded Geri give him a stack of pillow, which he had then meticulously thrown at his face in retaliation.

 

Nonetheless, Geri had mostly done everything he'd been asked (mostly, he'd snorted when Neymar had asked him to do his laundry for him), while Neymar had kept overreacting to every single movements he made.

 

All in all, it had been a nice day, although Neymar's ass _was_ sore. Yet, he felt weirdly proud of himself, as though he'd defeated a monster, done the unthinkable, accomplished a feat that, given his body type, should have scientifically impossible. He had the urge to call his sister and tell her about his exploit, or write about it on his facebook page.

 

The following Monday, he was back to form for the training session, although he'd started the day with his ass still sore.

 

The training session was a regular one – running around, throwing balls, a lot of laughter and jokes. Everything was the same, and it unsettled Neymar. It was almost unfair, that he had had sex for the first time with Geri, they'd took the next step in their relationship, and yet nobody knew.

 

Neymar had poor impulse control, and when Leo smiled at him and asked how he was doing, the words escaped his mouth before he had the time to check them.

 

“Me and Geri had butt sex for the first time,” he said with the widest grin.

 

Leo's face froze, Dani next to him let out a _what_? and Neymar immediately felt a blush crept up his neck. Yet it was too late now, and his mouth was already running faster than his thoughts.

 

“His dick is so big,” he gestured the girth with his hands, “but I took it all, I'm so proud of myself honestly I--”

 

He was cut off by a hand on his mouth and a very loud laughter. Both were Geri's, and he looked down at him with amusement, causing Neymar's cheeks to burn harder.

 

“How can there be so much idiocy in your skinny body,” he teased, letting him go so he could poke at his cheeks, “What use do you have for your brain?”

 

Neymar kicked him away, answering hastily, “The question here is how could your dick fit in my skinny body. I'm fucking awesome and you're jealous of me, you gigantic asshole.”

 

Neymar, as he was wont to do, did not think his sentence through, setting into a familiar teasing tone before he could think better of it, and he realized too late they were not in fact alone. Mortified, he turned his eyes away from Geri's shit-eating grin, and they fell on Leo, whose face was completely red, and whose black eyes were wide open.

 

Realizing Neymar's eyes were on him, Leo seemed to panic for a second and he choked out, “The weather is nice today.”

 

Despite his embarrassment, Neymar's lips twitched in amusement, and he couldn't stop giggles from leaving his mouth when he heard Geri's loud laughter boom next to him. Just like that, all the attention went from Neymar to Leo, and he was teased relentlessly for his prudishness, even though they all had felt different degrees of mortification at Neymar's declaration.

 

Leo wouldn't look anyone in the eyes for the rest of the day, but the week-end that followed, several beers in his blood and his eyes glassy he would put his hand on Neymar's shoulder and he'd whisper to him as though it was a secret, “I'm proud of you.”

 

And Neymar, an equal amount of beers clouding his judgment, would break down and cry and call him _Papa_ _i_. The morning after would be awkward and embarrassing for all parties involved, but it wouldn't stop Gerard from making fun of them.

 

But for now, as they were exiting the locker room after that training session and watched Leo quickly escape their overbearing banter, Geri's hand brushed against his and Neymar smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Multi-chaptered fics are so much commitment. I always feel a sense of freedom when I post the last chapter, but then I cage myself in again like an imbecile. Anyway, I hope it entertained you! I like this pairing, and hopefully, I managed to make some of you curious about it too ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so. I hope you liked it? As you can see, I'll write it 3 chapters, and the ratings will go up at some point because that's how I roll.  
> Also the title basically means "I'll grip you hand if you leave", which sounds fancy in French, right?


End file.
